Flying into Chaos
by Stargazer12256
Summary: Summary: What would you do if you were born with wings? What would you do if you were taken away from you're mother and used at the Capitol for "scientific purposes?" What would you do if you were wondering if the odds… were really ever in you're favor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (Sadly) DO NOT OWN Maximum Ride OR the Hunger Games series, just thought I'd throw that out there…**

**Summary: What would you do if you were born with wings? What would you do if you were taken away from you're mother and used at the Capitol for "scientific purposes?" What would you do if you were wondering if the odds… were really ever in you're favor?**

I jumped awake, the nightmare still fresh in my mind. I couldn't shake it out. I closed my eyes and I could still see myself flying over District 10, buildings were burning, people were screaming, and I was safe… flying. I could see the children standing in long lines for the reaping even though around them their world was already turning to dust.

I shuddered. I had to remind myself that it was just a dream, about a real nightmare, the reaping.

Every year the Capitol holds something called "The Hunger Games." Don't get me wrong, it's not about food, and it isn't like a game that you would play when you were younger. It's about life… and death.

The reason that the Hunger Games are held is because the Capitol wants to remind us about the dark days. The war. The chaos. The death…

Every year they take two kids from each of the twelve different districts. They train them, prepare them, and then push them into the Games where they fight to the death until only one remains.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I had to stop thinking about the reaping and the Hunger Games. Even though it was a week away, I had to get my mind off of it. It was driving me nuts.

"Dessity, are you ok?" I heard a little voice ask from the darkness.

I relaxed, "I'm fine Rosie, go back to sleep."

I could hear my little sister Rosie get out of bed and creep over to me. "Why are you shaking?" she whispered.

I felt for her hand in the darkness and took it, "I'm just… cold."

"But it's so hot outside – " Rosie started to say.

I squeezed her hand, "Shhh, you'll wake Avery and Mom."

I didn't even think about her waking up my father, he was probably relaxing in a deluxe hotel in the Capitol.

I could hear Rosie's breathing quicken, "You're not cold are you Dessity? You seem scared."

I gently pushed her away, "I'm not scared, just cold, now go to bed."

Rosie sighed and walked back to her bed mumbling something about how it was crazy that I was cold when it was burning up outside.

Five minutes later, I could hear Rosie snoring, and I officially decided that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. So, I stood up and quietly got dressed. I made sure that I picked out the shirt with two slits in the back for my wings. Yes, wings. I know that sounds a bit odd, but you get used to it. I grabbed my boots and slipped them on. Then I walked to the door to venture out into the warm night.

"Rosie was right, it is hot outside," I groaned as I walked out into the yard.

It was covered in grass, but had some weeds in it, which my mother was probably going to make me pull up. Our yard meets the dirt road that runs all around the district at a sharp turn.

The first thing I did out of habit was go check on our cows. Bluebird was my cow. She was mine because she was different than all of our other livestock. She was different, just like me. She was as white as snow, with dark brown eyes. All of the other cows were either brown, or black.

I reached out to Bluebird over the wooden fence and patted her nose. "Hey Bluebird, how are you?" She snorted onto my hand and I quickly took it away and wiped it off on my jacket.

"I guess that means you want me to leave so you can munch on your hay," I said as I patted her one more time before I took off.

I ran down the road which led to town. I took a giant leap, extended my wings, and immediately I started to soar over my district. At first, I was only a few feet in the air, but before I knew it I was hundreds of feet in the sky.

I started to think back when I was smaller, how I had dreamt of running away and flying to another district, no matter how far. I had never gotten to pursue this dream, and eventually lost interest in it. But I still thought about it, I thought about how I coped with being the only one to have wings in my district because some people tested on me when I was a baby.

I was yanked back into reality when something hit me. I tumbled in circles in the air. It took a while for me to regain my balance, but I finally did. I searched the air to see what had hit me, but there was nothing in sight.

"Well that was… odd, "I said to myself as I continued flying.

I started to go back to thinking when I got hit again, and started to tumble.

I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins. This wasn't normal, usually things didn't fly this high. So, I flew up another fifty feet and looked down, and that's when I saw it, or… him to be exact.

I could see a small figure where I had been the minute before; he had dark curly hair and tan skin. I also noticed something else about him. He had _wings_. I gasped; there was someone in district 10 who had wings… just like me.

Before I could decide what to do I found myself tucking in my wings and shooting down as fast as a bullet towards the boy. When I thought I was close enough to him I quickly snapped my wings open and rose up.

I turned around and caught a glimpse of the boy's face as he tucked in his wings and dived down just like I had. After that I didn't see him again. I shrugged my shoulders then eventually dived down too, and when I got to the ground I unfurled my wings at the last moment and then landed.

I ran back down the dirt road to my house, and quietly stepped into the house, which was hard to do because the adrenaline was still pumping through me.

I quickly got back into my night clothes and sat back down on my bed. I hadn't noticed that I had been smiling the whole way back to the house until that moment.

Because I finally knew that I wasn't alone.

**Yay! The end of the chapter! :3 Chapter 2… coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me: KNOCK KNOCK**

**Random person: Who's there?**

**Me: Me!**

**Random confused person: Me who?**

**Me: Me, who owns Maximum Ride and the Hunger games! :3**

**Random person: Yeah right, like _you _could actually own them. **

**Me: *Runs to corner and sobs* I know I know…**

I opened one of my eyes; I could see light peeking through the brown curtains that were still hanging over the window.

"Good morning sleepy head," My mom smiled at me.

"Good morning," I half smiled at her, and walked over to my dresser to get dressed.

"Will you get the baby up for me?"

I nodded, "Sure Mom."

I walked over to my mom's bed and lifted up the covers under them I saw my two year old sister Avery curled up in a ball.

"Come on Ave, time to get up."

She slowly opened her eyes, and then yawned, "Hello…" She whispered.

I bent down and picked her up, "Hello."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, I sighed and brought her over to the table.

"Now what would you like for breakfast?" My mom asked as she took Avery from me.

"I'm not that hungry, I think I might go out… for a walk," I winked at my mom and she knew what I meant.

But what she didn't know is that I wanted to see if I would run into that boy again, the boy with wings that I had met that night.

"Ok then, but be back by lunch, you have to feed the cows." My mom winked back.

I nodded, and then walked to the door, "I want to go with you," Rosie said as she grabbed my arm.

I hesitated, "Um Rosie I don't think – "

"Rosie, you have to stay here and do you're chores. Go ahead Dessity," My mom said from the kitchen.

I sighed with relief, if my little sister Rosie found out about my um… "Talent" she would be blabbering about it all over town, and I would eventually get sent to the capitol to be tested on, again.

I pushed the door open, everything looked so different when the sun was shining on it, and the flowers were releasing their perfumes…

I turned around and started to run down the road that eventually came to the electric fences that surrounded my district. The only reason I get through them is because I can _fly_ over.

Once I got to the fences I leaped into the air and smiled as my wings burst open, and then suddenly… I was in the woods. I smiled and pushed down my wings with all my might. I laughed as I rose further and further into the air, but as fast as I had gone up, I shot down like a bullet. I could hear an airship coming my way, and I didn't want to take a chance on getting caught.

As soon as I hit the ground I ducked under a bush, the first thing I noticed when I was under it was that it had thorns on it. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about the thorns that were poking my arms and legs.

_I think the airship is gone now…_ I thought as I slowly crept out of the bush.

Once I was out I looked around to make sure the airship was truly gone. And then I shot back up into the air.

"It's so peaceful up here, with the sun shining and the – oof!" I started to fall.

I immediately tried to flap my wings to fly up again, but my wings were as stiff as rock. I guess you can say that I started to panic…

"Help!" I screamed. The ground was getting closer, I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. But I never did.

I opened one of my eyes, I was hovering five feet over the ground, and I wasn't even flapping my wings.

"What – "

"Are you ok?" I heard someone ask.

"What – " I said again as I looked up.

I gasped, I could see curly hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Who – "

The boy's face reddened, "I – I'm sorry for running into you – I uh… didn't see you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

"Here, let me put you down," The boy said as he gently set me down.

"Who… are you?" I asked.

The boy scratched his neck, "I'm James."

I looked over James shoulder to see his wings, but he had them tucked in.

He probably didn't know that I had seen him flying just last night. I quietly unfurled my wings and looked him in the eyes, he looked surprised.

"How – "Now it was his turn to be flabbergasted.

I smiled, "Let's skip the "how" part, and – "

James interrupted me, "What's your name?"

I smiled, "Dessity, Dessity Clark."

**Yay! Sorry if this is horrible, I didn't really edit, but OH WELL. Chapter 3 coming soon. (Shout out to Reflections of Twilight! I LOVE THE NAME Rosalyn!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**My best friend: OMG I bet you own HG and MR!**

**Me: Well…**

**Random person: *Cracks up laughing* Yeah like she's THAT talented!**

**Best friend: She is!**

**Me: Ehehehe well…**

**Best friend: I bet you wrote them and used fake names :D**

**Me: *Backs away slowly* Um n – no, sadly I don't own them – **

**Best friend: *Gets in face* YOU. OWN. THEM.**

**Me: *Runs to corner and sobs* NO. I. DON'T.**

**(Hah that was weird…)**

Flash forward from that moment. James and I had flown together and told each other about ourselves. It turns out that James was also taken to the capitol as a new born to be tested on.

"I wonder if they took even more kids," I had wondered aloud.

James shrugged, "I don't know."

He and I had flown around for an hour before I had told him that I had to get home to do my chores.

"Ok, will you be out flying later… this… um evening?"

I laughed, "I'll try to!" and then I flew off towards home.

I guess I looked kind of stupid when I got home because my mom gave me a funny look.

"What happened on your walk? You look like you just won a million dollars."

I could feel my face turn red, "Um – "

My mom smiled and stroked my cheek with her hand, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Doli."

I started to relax when my mom called me "Doli," it was my nickname, which meant bird in a different language, a language before the dark days, before the chaos.

I walked outside and up to the pasture where the cows were grazing. I got my "scooper" out of the shed and jumped over the fence to start my chores. When I got to where all the "business" was and I was surprised that Rosie was there too, sitting on top of her cow.

"How was you're walk?" She asked.

"Fine," I said as I started to scoop up the manure.

Rosie scrunched her nose, "You were out for a long time."

"I know."

I worked in silence for another five minutes until Rosie started talking again, "Why were you out a long time, Dessity?"

I stopped working and looked at her, "I was… walking with someone."

I could see excitement flash through Rosie's eyes, "Who? A boy? Do you love him – "

"I – um – no – just let me work!" I snapped at her.

Rosie quieted down for a few minutes, but soon the silence was broken, again, by Rosie.

"Dessity…" She said in a soft voice.

I turned towards her, "Yes?"

"What – what is the Hunger Games?"

A sharp pain went through my gut. Rosie was still eight years old, and didn't know about… the Games.

"It's… nothing."

"But I want to know!"  
"You're too young."

"I'm eight! I'm old enough to know anything!" Rosie cried.

I stopped and stared at her, "There are things in this world that you don't want to know about, the Hunger Games is one of them."

**Yay, did anybody start singing the song "Stop and Stare" by Maroon 5 when Dessity "Stopped and stared" at Rosie? I DID :D Please review my stories! The next chapter… coming soon… DUN DUN DUUUNNN….**

**~Stargazer12256**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG or MR…I wish I did but… nope. **

That evening at dinner things had been exceptionally awkward. Rosie had been poking at her food and glancing at my mom every once in a while, and my mom had her jaw set tightly.

"Girls," As soon as my mom said this Rosie sat up straighter.

"Yes?" She said slowly.

"It has come to my attention that… one of you has been asking about the Hunger Games," Mom looked at both of us.

Fear took form on Rosie's face, "Oh… the – "

My mom turned her attention to Rosie, "I think it is time you know, please come outside with me."

The color drained out of Rosie's face, "I don't have to know – "

"It's time you have."

Rosie shook her head, "Dessity says that I don't want to know what it is."

My mom turned and glared at me, "Dessity..."

I wanted to sink in my seat, "She asked me earlier today – "

"Well no more questions about it, come on Rosie,"

I could hear Rosie gulp from a thousand miles away as she walked outside with our mom.

"Poor Rosie…" I said under my breath.

"Poor Roozie!" Avery giggled.

I managed to half smile, "That's right, she's going through a hard time right now."

"Poor Roozie!" Avery giggled again.

I looked down at my plate, which was still loaded with mashed beets and gritty bread. My mother said that I got the most mashed beets because, "a fifteen year old girl needs healthy beets in every meal." Truthfully, I hated beets, and I wasn't too crazy about the homemade gritty bread my mom made either.

"I wish we could just go to the bakery in town," I groaned as I took a small nibble of the bread.

"Blech, dat yuk yuk!" Avery made a face, and then sneezed.

I nodded my head, "I'm with you girlie."

After a few more nibbles of my bread my mom and Rosie came back into the house. Rosie's face was red as if she had been crying, and mom's face looked sad.

"Well, "she said, "Let's continue with dinner…"

Rosie didn't look like she wanted to eat at all, so she asked mom if she could go outside.

"Why – of course Rosie…"

I watched Rosie walk out the door, I felt so bad for her, "Mom, I'm not hungry either, could I go out and talk to Rosie?"

My mom's face softened, "Yes, as of right now, I think she really needs you."

I nodded, "Thanks Mom."

I stood up and walked to the door. When I got outside Rosie was sitting on the old rocking chair that we kept on our porch. She had tear stains on her cheeks, and I could still hear her sniffling.

"Hey, "I said softly.

Rosie looked up with surprise on her face, "Oh… hi Dessity…"

"How are you holding up?"

More tears came from Rosie, "I – I'm scared for you…"

"Why me?" I was stunned.

"Because you could get picked in six days," Rosie cried.

I hugged her, "I won't get picked…"

"You won't?" I could see a hint of hope in Rosie's eyes.

"No, of course not,"

"You promise?"

I looked down, I didn't want to tell her that I didn't know if I was going to get picked or not, "I – I don't know Rosie, we'll see."

Rosie had a confused look on her face as I started to walk down the road, "Tell Mom I'm going out for another walk!" I yelled to her as I continued to walk.

I walked all the way to the fences, without even knowing it, I knew that James was hiding in the tree to the left of the fences a little ways back in the woods.

I ran to the edge of the fence and started to dig, I had a shirt with slits in the back hiding under some of the dirt just in case I wasn't wearing one. And at the time, I wasn't.

I grabbed I shirt and ran to an old shack that stood in front of the fences. I quickly changed, and then charged out and flew over the fence.

"Hey, you came," James smiled.

"Sure I did," I smiled smugly.

James and I began to fly around over the woods, we started out with small talk, and then James made things get really weird.

"So, what did you have for dinner?" He asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know, just wondering," He shrugged.

"I had mashed beets and something that my mom defines as bread," I rolled my eyes.

James laughed, "I had – get this – you ready?"

I nodded, he smiled, "Beet stew."

"Ew… I'd rather go hungry."

James looked down, "Speaking of hunger…"

_Here it comes, _I thought, _he's going to talk about the Games._

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Not as nervous as my little sister."

"Is it her first year in the reaping?" He asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "No, she's eight years old, hopefully they wont send kids that age into the arena."

James blushed and then looked down, "It's my fourth year…"

"My third,"

"So that's how old you are," James glanced at me.

"What?"

"You're fifteen, it's you're third year."

"Oh," I nodded, "Yeah."

We flew in silence, I looked down at the ground, I could see a few deer run by but that was it.

"Hey Dessity?"

I looked at James, "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I met you, because… you know – you're wings." James' said as he scratched his neck.

I smiled, "You too…bird boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I had to take off the old chapter five, and I wrote a new one :P After I read it through I thought, _you know what? Another fantastically awesome idea for this chapter just popped into my imagination :D why didn't I think of this FIRST!_ So yeah, sorry if you were like "Hey what happened to chapter five! I thought it was on here!" Yes, it is on here, and yes I took it off for a while to make it more AWESOME! (Oh and I changed it up… a lot ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books :D**

*Flash forward, four days*

It was about two o' clock in the afternoon when I ran into the kitchen asking my mom if I could go out for a "walk." I was dying to see James, he made me feel less worried about the Hunger Games, which was two days away.

"Oh, not right now Dess, I need you to run an errand for me," My mom said as she cleaned one of her pans.

"Please Mom, I need to get out – "

As soon as I had said it, I wished I hadn't. My mom was smiling and nodding her head, "Ok, then you can _go out_ and buy some ham for me."

I sighed and nodded, "Ok, do you want me to go to Celeste's stand to pick up the meat?"

My mom nodded again, "Yes and… could you pick up some rice as well?"

"Yes, Mom," I said as I walked out the door.

As soon as I sauntered off down the road to town I heard someone call out to me.

"Dessity, hello, are you going to town?"

I turned around and saw Missy, one of my neighbors running over to me. I scowled at her, I didn't like her. She was just too… perfect. Blonde curls, blue eyes, and china white skin.

"Oh, hey Missy," I said through gritted teeth.

"May I walk to town with you? My mother wants me to get some ham from Celeste's stand," Missy blinded me with her perfectly white teeth.

"Oh, what a coincidence, so am I…" I mumbled.

Missy beamed, "Let's walk together!"

I forced a smile, "Of course!"

Immediately the walk for me was ruined, Missy started babbling about some boy that she think had the _cutest_ features, like his _dreamy brown eyes!_

I rolled my eyes, "I bet his eyes, were like… um totally awesome."

Missy nodded, her curls were flying all over the place, and it looked like her head might just pop off, "Oh yes, he was like, so sweet, I think I'm in love Dessity!"

I laughed, "Oh I bet you are."

Missy stopped and sent daggers at me with her eyes, I stepped back with surprise, I had never seen her like that.

"What's that supposed to mean, _Dessity_?" She spat at me.

I could feel my face turn red, "I was just saying that… I bet that you are in love. I mean he sounds like so totally… uh _dreamy_!"

I watched as Missy's eyes softened, "Yeah, I am in love, he is SO dreamy."

I almost cried with happiness when we got to town, and when I could see the corner of Celeste's stand. Celeste had basically everything at her stand, jewelry, food, clothing, and toys for children.

"Celeste, how are you darling?" Missy cried when we walked up to the stand.

Celeste smiled, she was about forty and looked like she was way younger then that, "I am good, how are you?"

I coughed into my hand, "Hi Celeste, my mom wants some ham and some rice."

Celeste smiled, "I will get that ready for your mother in a minute, but I have something for you– "she turned around and dug in a box, when she came back she had a beautiful white dress.

"What – "Missy squeaked.

I gaped, "Celeste, that's beautiful…"

Celeste nodded, "And it's yours."

"Why?"

"Because, you need something nice to wear for the reaping," Celeste smiled.

I shook my head, "No, I already have a dress, no need to give me… this. Here, is the money for the food."

Celeste smiled and shook her head, "Such a kind heart, here, give this to your mother, the rice and meat are all ready to go!"

I smiled, "Thanks Celeste, have a good day."

As I walked away I could hear Missy begging Celeste for another peek of that dress, I could tell that she wanted it. She was probably thinking that if I didn't want it she could have it.

"She's so vain," I said under my breath, as I ran the rest of the way home.

By then I was dying to go to the woods and fly, so as soon as I got inside the house, I dropped the bag and ran back out.

I knew I would probably get a mouthful from my mom, _and_ Rosie about running off as soon as I got home. But I didn't care, the reaping was in a couple of days, and I wanted to get it off my mind, and hanging out at home wasn't the best way to do it.

I ran down the road and jumped up in the air, I flapped my wings and headed for the woods.

It felt so good to be flying, I felt free, and I felt the weight of the reaping fall off of my shoulders… down to the district below me.

"Hey, Dessity!" I heard someone call from below me.

For a moment I stopped flapping my wings, and I started to fall, I could feel panic rising in my throat.

Someone in my district was watching me fly, and that someone, knew who I was.

"Dessity!" I heard someone scream.

The moment that I realized that I was falling came too late, I closed my eyes, waiting to make contact with the hard ground. But I never got there, I did, however land in someone's arms.

I flicked my eyes open, ready to attack whoever had caught me, "Let me go – JAMES!"

I struggled out of his arms and pushed him away, and then glared at him.

"What the heck were you thinking?" I said through clenched teeth.

"That I didn't want you to hit the ground," James crossed his arms, and I saw a flash of amusement in his eyes.

"You – you stupid –" I clenched my fists.

"What?" He smiled.

"You scared me half to death and you know it, I can't believe you, I was on my way to fly around with you, and you give me a heart attack!" I shoved him.

He laughed and put his hands on my shoulders, "Well… I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up!" I tried not to smile.

As we flew towards the woods, the thought that I had never seen James inside the district before, I shrugged it off and continued to _try_ and ignore him.

"Come on Dess, I didn't mean to scare you," He said for the hundredth time.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, you see me flying around, and what do you think? "Oh I bet she's not expecting me to call to her from down here, let me just SCARE HER TO DEATH"."

He laughed, "Oh Dessity, that's not – "

I turned around and playfully punched him in the arm, "Yes it is, conversation, OVER!"

Then I flashed a mischievous grin and flew off, I could hear James laughing from behind me. I could still hear him as I landed in an old pine tree, by now he was flying around and calling my name. I crouched down lower on the branch that I was on, I wanted to make it hard for James to find me. If you're wondering… yes hide and go seek is a bit childish, but it's a blast when you play it flying around.

"Dess – oh there you are," James flew up to the branch I was on and sat next to me.

He slung his arm around my shoulder and studied my face, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just disappointed that you found me, "I faked a pouty face.

"Oh, you can't hide from the chief of hide n' go fly, " He squeezed my shoulder.

"Hide and go seek, _flying version, _not hide n' go fly, "I rolled my eyes.

I looked up and noticed that he was looking into my eyes, with a concerned look on his face, "Something else is bothering you," he said.

I looked down, "Um… yeah."

"What is it?"

I cleared my throat, "Just the reaping, nothing special."

As soon as I had said that, I noticed that I was being pulled closer to James, and for a quick second James' lips brushed mine, and then he pulled away.

"What –"

He looked at me, his eyes were foggy, as if he was about to cry, "Everything is going to be ok Dessity… you'll see," and then he flew away.

I sat there thinking, James didn't want me to be scared, and he didn't want me to worry. But how could I not, when at every second, and at every corner I wondered if the odds were ever going to be in my favor…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own them… SO STOP ASKING YOU FREAKISHLY FASHIONABLE MUNCHKINS!**

The next day went by in a rush, and before I knew it… it was time for the reaping.

My mom woke me up at 6:30 so that I could get ready for the sickening event that was crawling closer to me every minute as I searched for my best dress.

"Mom where –" I walked into my mom's room and saw it.

Lying on my mothers bed was the dress that I told Celeste that I didn't want, it was ironed out, and lying next to it was a pair of shoes that looked like delicate slippers.

"I can't believe she did this," I said as I gently ran my hand along the dress's skirt.

I looked at the sleeves, there was something tucked into one of them, a piece of paper. I picked it up and something fell out of it, I gasped as I picked it up, it was a necklace, with a silver humming bird on it. I looked back at the paper and quickly unfolded it, inside my mother had written me a small letter.

_Dessity, _

_I know that you're nervous and that you wont admit it, but there are some things that a mother can tell. Wear this necklace proudly, and know that it will keep you safe… and that whenever you're scared, you can fly away home._

_I love you, so much more then you will ever know…_

By then I was crying and shaking, I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed the dress and quickly slipped it on, making sure that my wings weren't showing in the back. Then I carefully picked up the necklace and fastened it around my neck, it was beautiful, and because of it… I felt beautiful.

"Time to go…" I said shakily as I placed my feet into the soft shoes.

Each step I took my heart pounded, and as I opened the door I had the urge to turn back and run back to my room. But I didn't, I kept walking, I walked until I got down the road halfway t to town.

Within minutes of walking to the half way point I heard foot steps behind me, and then someone was saying my name, and then they were next to me.

"Dessity," I heard James' familiar voice by my side.

I nodded, unable to speak, I was shaking with each step, and I'm guessing that he could tell I was scared be cause he took my hand and squeezed it. It felt weird having his hand in mine, unlike my clammy, sweaty hands his were warm, and they weren't shaking.

"We can do this," He whispered.

I nodded and managed to squeak, "I know."

The rest of the way to town we walked in silence, there was no need for words…

As we walked up to the downtown circle I gripped onto James's hand, hoping that the peace keepers wouldn't make me let go.

"Get in line," one of them said.

I cringed as James let go of my hand and headed towards the boys section and got his finger pricked.

"Get in line,"

I walked up to a lady in a white outfit and bit my lip so that I couldn't cry out when she stuck the needle in my finger.

"You may get in line, " She said.

I walked over to the line of fifteen year olds and stood in line, I felt nauseated, and my legs felt weak.

"WELCOME WEL – ahem," A woman dressed in a bright green dress, with curly purple hair and makeup that made her look like she rolled in paint tapped the microphone, "Welcome, welcome, today one courageous man… and woman will enter the 73rd annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd was silent, and the woman looked down at the podium, "Well, lets get started shall we… ladies first!"

I could feel the people around me tense up as she reached into the bowl and lifted up a single piece of paper out of it. On it was someone's name… and on it was someone's fate… death or survival.

The woman smiled, "Well here we are… Dessity Clark?"

I froze, the girls around me turned and stared at me, with pity in there eyes, "Dessity Clark, please come up to the stage, don't be shy," the woman said again.

I slowly started to walk towards the stage, knowing that somewhere my mother was burying her head in her hands and crying, and that my sister was probably screaming.

"There we are…" The woman smiled as I stepped on stage.

She smiled as if she knew that I was going to die, which didn't make me feel any better.

"Now onto the boys!"

Again she put her hand into a bowl, and again everyone held their breath… and again she took out a slip of paper.

Not even hesitating she read out the name, "James Mellor, please come up to the stage."

I watched horrified as James… the James that I had flown with for so many days and nights, the James that was… my friend, walked onto the stage.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming, I could see James glancing at me, but he kept his face straight.

"Thank you for coming for the annual Hunger Games reaping, see you next year," the woman smiled as she ushered us into the city hall.

Once we were in I was pushed into a small room with a couch and a window, but I didn't bother sitting down, I just stood there with my head pressed against the door, I was crying.

In about three minutes that two other people were pushed into the room with someone saying, "Three minutes, you have three minutes,"

I took me a second to realize that it was my mom and my sister Rosie, I hugged them and started to blubber about how I was sorry.

"No, don't be sorry hon…" My mom stroked my hair.

"I broke a promise to Rosie; I said I wouldn't get picked…" I wiped some tears off my face.

"It's ok…" Rosie said as she hugged me.

I could see that she was holding back tears and trying not to cry, she was a strong girl.

"Your time is over," the peace keeper opened the door again and pulled my mother out.

Before he pulled Rosie out she whispered, "Please don't die Dessity… please," and then she was gone.

I sat limply on the couch and cried, I cried until the door opened again and Missy walked in.

"I'm so sorry about this, I feel so bad for you, I just cant believe that – oh…" Missy sat on the couch next to me.

I could feel her staring at the dress, and I knew that she wanted me to say "If I die you can have it," but I didn't say anything, I just stared at the ground.

"I – I'm sorry Dess – " and then Missy too was gone.

I curled up in a ball and stayed there until the peace keepers brought me out of the room to board the train to the Capitol.

Once I stepped into the train I was scooped up into James' arms, I had come to the conclusion during the few days that I was with James that he was my best friend, and I didn't want to lose him.

"I can't believe it…" I said as we sat down in some chairs next to each other.

I felt numb, even as James handed me a glass of water, I couldn't move.

"The train is moving," he said suddenly.

I swallowed, "I can't even feel it."

"I know…" he said as he looked at the table.

"I'm scared…" I whispered.

He looked me in the eyes, and for the first time I could see fear in them, "Me too…" he whispered back.

**Yay! So… ok I want you guys to review some ideas for other tributes that are going to be in the games… I need they're names, age and they're choice of weapons… yeah :P lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**(BTW I had someone ask if Dessity was from District 12, no, this takes place in district 10 I hope this helped clear everything up!)**

**Disclaimer: I like um… totally don't like own these books… yeah… like… XD.**

**(Hah, randomness!)**

During the train ride, a woman in a business like suit walked in and sat down next to James, who was twirling a straw that had gone to a smoothie in his hand.

"Now I'm guessing that you're James, and you are Dessity," she gave a small encouraging smile.

I nodded, "Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm going to be your mentor for the Games…"

James dropped the straw, and looked up at her, "You won?"  
"Excuse me?"

"To be a mentor you have to win in the Hunger Games, and you… won…?"

She nodded, "Yes, I know it doesn't look like it but, yes I did, my name is Felicity, and I will be giving you advice on how to survive out there, so you better listen to me."

I sat back, my first impression on this woman when she had walked in was that she looked like she couldn't fight at all, she had that innocent look in her eyes that many of the children in my district still had.

"Now, eat some supper, you'll need all the strength you can get," The woman snapped her fingers and some people rushed out of a white door that led to the kitchen and laid various kinds of food on the table.

I shook my head and started to get up, "I'm not hungry," but before I could walk away Felicity grabbed my arm.

"Eat," she said.

I looked down at the food, the small made me sick, I shook my head, "I don't know…"

I felt James put his hand on top of mine, "It's ok, let's just eat, maybe after we can look around."

I nodded slowly and sat back down; I didn't look at Felicity because without even giving such as a glance I knew that she would be scowling at me.

I reached over to a bowl of fruit and plunked some pink fruit that I had never seen before onto my plate. When I took a bite I coughed it back out, it tasted bitter, and what was worse was the taste stayed in my mouth.

"That's pink grapefruit, put some sugar on it and you're good to go," Felicity laughed.

I blushed as I reached for the sugar and sprinkled it on the fruit, I was embarrassed, mostly because James was trying not to laugh.

I brought the fruit up to my mouth and hesitated, "Go on, taste it, "Felicity said.

I winced as I plunked it into my mouth, and surprisingly it tasted sweet and savory.

"This isn't _that_ bad," I said as I took another bite.

James abruptly stood up, "Why don't we go look around now?"

I nodded and stood up, James reached over and squeezed my hand, and then we started to look around. The train was huge, it had five different waiting rooms with couches and small TV's, it had two kitchens, two dining areas, twenty rooms for sleeping in, and then there was a room that looked like a deck, that was my favorite place.

"You know, if you think about it, this kind of feels like flying," I said as I gripped onto the bars on the small deck that was actually just a room with one wall missing and some rails.

I looked over at James to hear a response, but he was looking off into the distance, which made me feel uncomfortable, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We could fly away, right now – here," He said.

I took a step back, "What –"

"We don't have to do this –"

I looked away, "James… they'd catch us, you know that."

He looked down, "I know, I just –"

"I know, it's an unsettling feeling knowing that in two weeks you're probably going to die –"

I saw a spark in James' eyes and he turned to me, "We have an advantage!"

"What?"

"We can just fly away from the fighting… we'll live till the end of the Games –"

"Then we'll have to kill each other – plus the first thing the other tributes are going to do when they learn about our wings is not to go in for the kill, but to injure our wings."

He swallowed, "You're right…"

I turned away and walked out of the deck-room to find my room, I wanted to take a warm shower and crawl under the blankets and try to fall asleep.

"Look I'm sorry for suggesting it…" James said from behind me as I walked up to a door that had my name on it.

"Just forget it," I said as I fumbled with the door, I got shocked and the door unlocked, "it doesn't matter, I – um… sorry never mind," I shut the door in James' face.

I then walked to the bath room and quickly shed my clothes and walked into the shower that was the size of the room that I had at home.

"How do I –" I screamed as I pushed a button and some unscented jell squirted out into my eyes.

"NOT THE RIGHT BUTTON, not the right –" I pushed another button and warm water sprouted out of nowhere, "ahhh, that's better."

After my shower I walked out an jumped onto the bed, it was squishy and I nearly sunk into it. I crept under the covers, they were soft and there was just the right amount of them. I closed my eyes, and easily drifted off into a deep sleep…

_ KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK!_

I jumped up in bed, the sun was peeking out through the blinds in the room that I was in, wherever I was.

"Get up, it's time for breakfast," Felicity yelled through the door.

"I'm up, I'm up," I instantly remembered where I was, and I wasn't happy about it.

I stumbled over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes that I wasn't sure if they were mine, but I put them on and ran out into the hallway to only collide with James'.

"Whoa sorry – oh hey James, " I said sleepily.

"Hey," He laughed.

"How did you sleep?" I asked as we walked to the dining area.

"Not so well, you?"

I looked at him, "Eh…"

He laughed again, "I seriously think that they put something in that fruit."

"No," I shook my head, "I'm just _soooo_ tired."

He shrugged, "Ok then, speaking of fruit, I'm starved…"

Once we got to the dining area Felicity practically shoved us into our chairs and told us to dig in, and then she started talking about the training centre.

"We will be getting to the capitol today where you will train for two weeks, all I have to say is, find out your strength practice that, then learn about the wilderness."

I looked over at James who was picking at a sausage.

"Now, dig in and prepare yourself for the capitol!" and then she left.

"These two weeks are going to be SO fun," James mumbled.

"Yeah and after those weeks the real fun begins," I said sarcastically.

**Yay! Thank you for the few tribute names that I have… I will be using one name that I really like: Miri courtesy to Fiona Siona ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own the chapters… yep… **

***Turns around and talks to authors* Do I really have to put this in every time?**

**Authors: Do you own the books?**

**Me: Well no…**

**Authors: Then yes, yes you do.**

**Me: -_-**

**(heh, wow…)**

"We're here!" Felicity said in a sing song voice as the train came to an abrupt stop.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and sauntered over to a window to see what was going on.

I heard shouting and yelling, and cheering, and when I got to the window what was going on blew my mind. There were people dressed in mind boggling clothes that were bright, feathery, and poufy. The people had their hair made in different angles, and different colors, they had so much makeup on their faces that you truly couldn't tell what they really looked like.

"Whoa…" I said under my breath.

"What?" James walked up to the window beside me.

He gasped and turned towards me, I gave a half smile, "I guess that we wont feel out of place with our wings now will we?"

He laughed, "Yeah, these people look like they're drowning in feathers."

"Let's get off the train shall we?" Felicity said as she motioned for the door.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I stepped off of the train; surprisingly my legs were shaky, as if the train had been wobbling around the whole ride.

I stumbled and heard laughing from somewhere to the side, and then I saw them, the other tributes. One of them was a girl with wavy read hair and blue eyes, she was smirking at me, she was the one who had been laughing at me.

I straightened my shoulders and continued walking, Felicity was next to me, probably trying to explain why these people looked like such freaks, and why she didn't.

"- and the training centre is right here," Felicity gave me a little push as we walked through the doors.

I gasped, it was huge, there were capitol people everywhere talking and laughing, but that didn't change the point that this place was bigger than life.

"We're going to go up the elevator, we each have our own floors, once we get up there we're going to eat some dinner, and then you're going to go down to your stylists and get washed up and dressed, because tonight you're going to go on a chariot ride," Felicity said as she passed me on our way to the big elevator doors.

Once we stepped into the elevator a voice came over some speakers, "Hello tributes and mentor, which floor?"

"Floor ten please," Felicity replied.

"Going to floor ten,"

I crossed my arms as the elevator shot up, when I came to a sudden stop I was jolted back. I felt someone catch me just as the door opened, the floor was breathtaking. There were dark brown wooden floors, and a roaring fire in a beautiful fir place, plush chairs with cow hide on them.

"Wow…" I walked over to one of the chairs and ran my hands over the cow hide.

"This is amazing," James whispered as he walked over to the fire place.

"My house times two could fit in here, " I said as I walked over to the table and tested out a piece of fruit.

"Who's hungry?" Felicity asked from the door as she stepped in.

"I am, lunch seems like it was two hundred years ago," James flashed a smile at me.

In about twenty minutes there was food lined out on the table and we were sitting down and eating, while we were Felicity told us about our stylists that prepared us for the head stylist who was going to design our clothes and make sure that we made an impression.

"So they're going to put makeup on me?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Well of course they are!" I turned around and saw the woman who called my name at the reaping, this time her hair was neon green and she was wearing a yellow dress.

James started to choke on his food, I covered my mouth, she looked hideous in that outfit, it was so awful that it was a bit funny.

"Wow… and you are?" James asked as he recovered.

"Stella Bing Gold Heart," The woman smiled as she sat down and started to eat.

Now that was a mouthful, "Are they going to put makeup on _me_?" James asked.

"Oh heavens no," Stella waved him off.

I took a bite of something sweet, "So, they're going to put makeup on me… tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, I was telling Crinso that he should dress you up as me…" Stella said as she took a bite of something green.

"Crinso – wait um… I don't think he can dress me up as – " I scratched my head.

"Of course he can, he can make you look like a cow, but in Stella style, how about that?" Stella beamed.

I did NOT want to be dress liked Stella, so I quickly got up and told them that I was going to my room to sit for a while.

"Me too," James said.

He followed me to my room and sat down next to me on the neatly made bed.

"It's nicer in here then in the train," He smiled.

I half smiled back, "Yep, sure is…"

He took my hand, "I don't know how we're going to do this."

"What?"

"How we're going to show Crinso and whoever my head stylist is… our wings," He looked down.

"I don't know…"

"You know, it could put us in danger in the arena, them knowing that we have wings."

"I know, they'll always be looking in the skies, of course we'd have an advantage, and so would they…"

James pulled me close and hugged me, "I don't want to be in any danger… I don't want you to be in any danger…"

"Why's that?" I looked at him and jokingly smirked.

"Because…" he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "right now, you're everything I have to live for," and then he walked out of the room.

I smiled and whispered to the empty room, "Oh birdboy…"

**Omgg! Like wow :O I like so didn't know that James was in LOOOVVEEE XD. Ok mayyybbbeee I did…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: *SIGH* Don't own them SO STOP ASKING! (Heh lol no one asks XD.)**

"So what are we doing again?" I asked as Felicity walked out of the elevator on the first floor.

"We're going to go to your stylists, you're going to get pampered today!" Stella smiled.

"Oh yeah, forgot that I had to be dolled up," I rolled my eyes.

We walked down a hallway and through some doors, I didn't really pay attention because I was to busy thinking about makeup and shuddering every few seconds.

"We're here!" Felicity led us through a door to a white room with a table in the middle of it.

"Now this is Dessity's room, James, yours in next door, have fun!" Stella squealed as she walked out.

"See you in a bit," James winked at me.

"Oh shut up," I punched him.

As he walked out of the door his words from the hour before rang in my ears, "_You're all I have to live for…_" I didn't know if it meant that he loved me, or I was just a good friend to him.

"Hello, I'm Parskitch, this is Mellok and Starlit, we're your stylists," A made with blue hair and gold eyes burst through the door, followed by two woman with yellow hair and hot pink dresses.

"Hi I'm uh – "

"Dessity darling, could you undress and put this robe on?" Starlit shoved a grey robe in my hands.

I nodded, and Starlit pointed to a door, I walked over to it and quickly opened it and stepped inside a small dressing room. In there I quickly undress and put the robe on.

"Are you ready?" Starlit called.

"Yes, um, I guess I am," I walked out.

"Good," Mellok smiled.

They motioned for me to lie down on the table, and before I could I was shoved onto it, "Now we're just going to put some wax on your legs and arms, it might tingle a little bit," Parskitch said.

"Uh ok –"I cringed as I felt something gooey and warm get rubbed onto my legs and arms.

"Now we're just going to put some paper on top of the wax ok?" Mellok said.

"Ok…" I didn't know where this was going.

I squirmed as the paper was laid on my limbs, and before I knew it I felt something stinging on my left thigh.

"What –" I cried just as Starlit ripped a piece of paper off of my arm.

"Don't worry – " Mellok said as she ripped off another piece on my leg.

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth with every rip, until finally my limbs were tingling all over.

"All done!" Starlit giggled.

"Now sit up," Mellok said.

I slowly sat up, rubbing my arms, "I feel so – "

"Ok now we're going to apply the makeup," Parskitch said as he slathered some red lipstick onto my lips.

I closed my eyes as Starlit put some black eyes shadow on my eyelids, and Mellok patted some blush on my cheeks.

"Now to wash your hair…" Starlit said as she put something gooey into my hair.

She rubbed the stuff around in my hair, and then told me to lie down on the table, I did and she poured water all over my head.

I sputtered, "Couldn't I have just taken a bath?"

Starlit smiled, "Well that wouldn't have been fun now wouldn't it?"

"Hey, wouldn't the water wash off the makeup – "

Mellok smiled brightly at me, "It's time that you went to Crinso, he's going to show you your dress and do your hair."

"He's been designing the dress for months!" Starlit chimed in.

"Now, now, don't annoy the girl, let's get her to Crinso," Parskitch said as he shoved me out of the door.

"Wait – "the door was shut in my face.

I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, I was alone in a hallway, and they were hoping for me to magically find Crinso…

"Why hello, you must be Dessity," I heard a warm voice behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with tan skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair, Crinso.

"Um – yes I'm – uh – "

"Follow me, I cant wait for you to see the dress, "he smiled.

I blushed, "I bet it's uh – pretty."

He laughed as he led me down to the other end of the hall, "Yes, yes."

He suddenly stopped at a door and opened it, he motioned for me to walk in, and he followed behind me.

"Now, I'm just going to get the dress, why don't you sit over there," he motioned to a white chair. I walked over and sat down as Crinso reached into a closet, I could see him smiling, and I then noticed that I was too.

"Here it is…" Crinso turned around and held up the most beautiful dress, it was white with black speckles, and it had a black belt with a cowbell on it.

"This is amazing – " and then I noticed something, the dress had an open back, my heart sank.

"Oh… an open back…" I said slowly.

Crinso smiled and nodded, "Yes, do you like it?"

"Yes I do it's just that…" I was having a battle with my self, should I tell him or let him find out himself?

"What?" He asked with worry on his face.

I plastered a smile on my face, "It's just that I can't wait to put it on!" better let him find out by himself.

Crinso smiled, "Atta girl, the dressing room is over there."

I quietly scurried over to it and walked in and shut the door, I was shaking as I slipped into the dress.

"Are you ready?" Crinso asked.

"Uh – yeah," I replied.

I could hear a pause, "Well…?"

"Um – I uh – I'll be out, one second," I slowly fixed my wings so that they weren't scrunched up in the back of the dress.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, it creaked, I looked up and saw Crinso staring at me expectantly.

"I have a question, " I said as I tucked my wings in close to the dress so that he couldn't see them from the front.

I swallowed, I didn't know if I really wanted to do this, what if he told President snow and I got… killed?

I closed my eyes and slowly stretched out my wings, I heard Crinso gasp and fear rose up in me. I clenched my fists, I didn't want to open my eyes, I was scared of what Crinso would say.

I felt something touch my left wing, and it reminded me of something, before I knew it I was losing my self in a flashback – no, a nightmare.

_ I had been home from the lab for three months because they had decided that they didn't need me anymore, so it was pretty odd when my father came and knocked on the door._

_ "James, what on earth – " My mothers voice had a mixture of hatred and fear._

_My father smiled, "Ah, well darling, I wanted to see how it was doing."_

_ "She's a girl, and sadly she's your daughter!" My mother spat at him._

_He laughed, "She's my experiment."_

_ I was just four years old, and already what my father had said pierced through my heart._

_ "Where is she?" My father asked as he invited himself into the house._

_My mother glared at him, "Why would I tell you?"_

_ "Because –"_

_ "I'm here," I said softly as I walked down the stairs._

_My father turned towards me, greedily, "Hello there Dessity, how are you doing?"_

_ "Better, then I was with you," I said looking him right in the eyes._

_He laughed, "You were always so funny at the lab Dessity –"_

_ "James get out," My mother walked towards me. _

_ "Dessity, I just need you to come back to the lab with me, we forgot to run some tests – "_

_ "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER BACK TO THAT PLACE!" My mother growled at him as he started to walk towards me._

_He smiled, "Oh but I am," he reached for me again, I jumped back and his hand just brushed my left wing…_

I snapped my eyes open and saw Crinso staring at me questioningly, "Dessity I'll be right back –"

I lunged after him as he started for the door, "Don't tell the President – he'll – lets just wait until the chariot – "

Crinso smiled, "Don't worry; I'm just going to talk to the other District 10's stylist."

"You mean – James?"

He nodded, I could see him glancing at my wings, "Yes, yes, I'll be back."

When he left I collapsed on the white couch, I felt exhausted even though I had been just standing there.

_Was telling him the right thing?_

**OMIGOSH! :D :D :D :D :D READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi :3**

**DISCLAIRMER: I think you got the memo by now that I don't own the stories .**

**BTW some one told me that I should slow down a bit in chapter nine and ten to describe… (ROUND OF APPLAUSE) I was thinking the same thing! I just didn't know what everyone else thought! So… thanks!**

"Come on, let's get to the stadium," Crinso burst through the door.

I jumped up on the couch, "What – you mean – now?"

He nodded, I reached my hand up to my hair, "But you didn't do my –"

"That's fine, you look fine, let's go." Crinso gave me a quick smile and then disappeared down the hall.

I gathered up my dress and ran after him, in the hallway my wings were squished against the wall, I bit my lip.

"Come on, your James friend will meet us there," Crinso said as I almost fell on top of him.

Before I knew it Crinso led me to the lobby, the weird thing was… was that it was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"At the stadium, waiting to see the chariots," Crinso said as he pulled me across the room to an elevator that I hadn't noticed before.

"What –"

He yanked me in and pressed a button, I could feel the elevator slowly moving down, I had no clue where we were going.

"Where – "

"We're going to the backstage part of the stadium, which is where we'll get you ready for your chariot, and make sure that everything on your costume works…"

"What do you mean by "make sure that everything works"?"

Crinso smiled, but didn't answer my question, "Then we'll go onto another elevator that will take us up to the stadium, and you will "board" your chariots."

"Crinso you didn't answer my question, what do you mean by –"

The elevator came to a sudden stop, "We're here," Crinso said as the doors opened.

We walked into a dimly lit room that had tables with food and drinks on them. I looked around; I could see a few tributes from other districts, like Miri Drewn, who looked a bit intimidating because of the dim lights. I gulped as she slowly made her way towards me, she was not someone that I wanted to get tangled up with during the Games.

"So you're Dessity – " she stopped and her eyes got wide when she noticed my wings.

"I uh – yep," I shrugged, and clenched my fists.

"TWO MINUTES," a loud voice said over a speaker.

Miri cleared her throat, "Anyway, I had no clue that this place was down here, did you?"

This girl was being really friendly, so I thought about being her ally, "No, I didn't."

"ONE MINUTE."

"I better get going, Mr. Career Carlty will freak out if I don't look "strong" because it will give our district "faith"." Miri rolled her eyes.

"Who – "

"Mason, you know," Miri nodded to a guy who was standing in the corner eyeing me, he had short dark blonde hair, and what looked to be green eyes.

"Oh… him," I looked down.

"Yeah, well good luck," Miri eyed my wings again.

I nodded, "Thanks."

Miri walked away just as the speakers screamed, "GET TO YOUR CHARIOTS!"

"I didn't need that hearing," I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around, "James –!"

"Get moving, I still have to check if everything works well," Crinso said as he nudged me forward.

I clamped my mouth shut and turned back around, I could see my fellow tributes piling into a HUGE elevator, which Crinso was pushing me towards. Once we got to it I stumbled inside and almost trampled over a girl names Sapphire, "WATCH IT BIRD FREAK!" She shoved me.

I reached over and touched my right wing, she was the only one so far who had freaked out about my wings, which was REALLY surprising.

Once everyone piled in the elevator started to go up, I could feel the eyes of my fellow tributes fall to my wings, it felt totally uncomfortable. And then I felt a warm hand slip into mine, I smiled and turned to face James, who was tucking his wings in and looking at the floor.

"Why do they have wings, are they like freaks or something?" I hear a career girl names Silvia whisper.

"I don't know, but they sure are fr – "the elevator jolted and stopped.

As soon as the doors opened everyone raced out to find their chariot, I guessed that we were running a bit late, so I scurried to find my chariot too.

"Over here!" Crinso yelled, he was next to a white chariot with black horses.

James and I ran over, I was immediately shoved onto the back of the chariot, and then James suddenly appeared next to me.

"Now I just have to make sure –" Crinso tampered with the back of my dress and then stepped back.

"Are we good to go?" James asked.

"Yes, oh and you'll be one of the last chariots and – good luck," Crinso said as he stepped back and nodded at our wings.

I nodded back, to tell you the truth I was SUPER nervous about President Snow seeing our wings, what if he kicked us out and… killed us because we were different?

I watched as District one's chariot started to move forward, they descended down the stadium towards where President Snow was standing. President Snow was on a balcony, and he was standing behind a podium, watching District one closely. Unlike the crowd, he wasn't cheering, or even smiling.

Then District two and three went, four and five, six and seven quickly bounded after them, and when it came to nine my stomach twisted into a knot.

"I don't think I can do this," I said softly.

James didn't say anything; he only squeezed my hand as our chariot lurched forward. I held a death grip onto James' hand as we slowly made our way to meet the other chariots, and before I knew it I felt something poof under my dress. I held in a scream as I looked down, my dress had gotten bigger, it looked like I was wearing a ball gown, not the knee length dress that had been on me only moments before.

Finally our chariot came to a stop, and Districts eleven and twelve stopped next to us, the crowd died down and looked up at President Snow, who had now set his eyes on James and I.

"Welcome, welcome to the 7rd annual Hunger Games!" He said into the microphone, he didn't take his eyes off my wings.

The crowd cheered, "This is going to be an interesting year, and I just want to wish our twelve districts good luck!"

I felt sick, President Snow had turned around and walked away, the chariot ride was over, and for a few moments I thought my life was too.

Our chariots turned around and headed back to the back of the stadium, where Crinso met us with a bright smile on his face.

"That went well, now let's go back to our floor and tell Felicity about your…" Crinso scratched his neck.

"Wings, Crinso, wings, " I said.

Crinso nodded, "Let's go."

I kept the grip onto James' hand as we started back to our floor, I didn't have a good feeling about the Games. Not a good feeling at all.

**YAY, lol so I hope you like the very new and very descriptive chapter nine and ten!**

**~Stargazer12256**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: hehehehehehe….. no… (Don't own them lol)**

"Do you know how you got them?" Felicity asked, we had just gotten back to our floor and told Felicity about our wings.

James slowly nodded, "Yes…"

"Never mind, I don't want to know, probably a long story anyway, now – I think you guys have very high chances of winning now that you have the advantage of being in the air, but there is one thing – what weapons will you use?"

Stella piped up, "Because you can't use a sword, that's a ground weapon."

"I don't know what I'm good with – "I started to say.

"I'm good with a spear and throwing knifes," James interrupted me.

I looked at him, "How on earth did you learn how to use a spear and throwing knifes in District ten?"

James shrugged, "I made them myself."

I groaned, "Nice."

"The reason I want you guys to tell me what weapons you're good with is because training starts tomorrow, you will train for two days and have a private session with the Game Makers, then you will have an interview with Creaser Flickerman." Felicity said.

"And then more training!" Stella smiled.

"And then the Games," James said grimly.

"We're training for two weeks right?" I asked.

Stella nodded, "Yep, but I think next year they're going to narrow it down to one."

"Goodie for us," I said sarcastically.

James glanced at me, "Hey Stella, I need to know something."

"Yes?" Stella smiled and turned her head, making her neon orange hair bounce around.

James smiled back, "Do you know anywhere we could fly?"

"I know just the place."

***above the training centre***

I could feel James looking at me as we hovered over the training centre; I kept my eyes fixed on the building below, which was probably the last building I was ever going to be in.

"So…" James smiled.

I turned towards him, "I'm already homesick, I miss Rosie, and my mom, and – "

James flew over and cupped my head in his hands; he looked me in the eyes and said the stupidest thing, "Well you still have me, your bird boy."

I laughed and pushed him back, "Haha, maybe I should change it to bird brain!"

He smiled, and I pushed him again, "Bird brain!"

I darted down and James chased after me, when he got close to me I stopped and let him fly face first into my wings, which when I turned around I found him spitting out feathers.

I laughed and closed my eyes, and when I did James grabbed me and held me in a hug.

"Got you!"

"Ok James, LET GO!"

He laughed as I squirmed away out of his grasp, but before I could get TOTALLY away from him he grabbed onto my arm.

"Have you decided what weapon you're going to train with tomorrow?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, if I'm going to be training with it for two weeks I better pick one fast."

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"If you abbreviate the President part of President Snow's name it would come out as P. Snow."

I laughed, "I get it, it PEE SNOW!"

James chuckled, "I'm kind of homesick too."  
"You know what, you never told me about YOUR family, who are they?" I asked.

James looked down, "Oh just people, you know, in our… district."

"Come on James," I gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder.

James shook his head and plastered on a fake smile, "Maybe another time Dess, now why don't we go back, it's getting kind of late."

This time it was me who grabbed HIS arm, "James – "

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow during training."

"James –!"

I watched helplessly as James flew down to the training centre, I felt like I'd known James forever, but then again I knew almost nothing about him.

Finally I too flew down to the training centre, but instead of going all the way to the ground I landed on the roof. I looked around, it pretty much just looked like a roof, and I was about to turn around and fly to the ground when something caught my eye. I looked like a carving on one of the cement pillars that lined the roof like walls; it said _Malia and Josh forever – 56__th__ Hunger Games_.

I looked around and noticed that almost every pillar had things inscribed onto them, I read some more, _Stell and Grand – District 7_

_Macy and Carvin – District 5 – 45th Hunger Games_

_Fight for your beliefs, not because they're making you – District 12_

I read almost all of them until one stopped my gaze; it had a heart carved around the writing, _Felicity and Drawn, District 10 – 66__th__ Hunger Games_

"Felicity – Drawn - "I smiled and shook my head.

"It's crazy isn't it?" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Miri stroking an inscription, "How did you get up here?" I asked.

"They have an old staircase, I just took that up here," Miri halfheartedly motioned to a small trap door on the ground of the roof.

"Oh," I said.

"Anyway, it's crazy that you can sometimes find your mentor's name up here with a star crossed lover, or even just a best friend." Miri gazed at the writing for a few moments and then looked up at me.

"What?" I asked, finally becoming self-conscious about my wings again.

"Don't worry, I don't mind your wings, I think they're kind of cool, how'd you get them?" Miri crossed her arms.

"Oh – well when I was little I was taken to the Capitol and tested on, "I shrugged.

"Same thing with your boyfriend?" Miri asked.

I jerked my head towards her, "What?"

"James, it's been like one day here in at the training centre and he's already falling for you." Miri half smiled.

"I don't – "

"Unless you knew him before the reaping…"

"I did – I… yes I did." I blinked.

Miri smiled, "Well I'm going to get to my floor and hit the hay, but hey you should ask that boyfriend of yours to come up here and eat dinner with you sometime."

"He's not my –"

"Bye!" Miri disappeared through the small trap door.

I groaned, "I might as well go back too."

I flapped my wings and rose up into the air, I didn't want to go down, I wanted to fly away, but from what I knew about the odds… they'd catch me.

**Yayyy! READ AND REVIEW! I KEEP ASKING THIS AND I ONLY HAVE LIKE ONE REVIEW…. If ya read it, pleeeaaaasssseeeee review it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books or some of the original HG characters!**

**Small note :D : Sorry that this took a while to post… I might have gone through a BIT of writers block but thankfully… I recovered :) **

I opened one of my eyes and glanced at the clock, it said 4:30 AM, which meant that I had about an hour to do whatever. I rolled over in my bed and slowly slipped out, and then I sauntered over to the dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt and some jeans. After my hair and my teeth were brushed I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out to eat some breakfast.

"Good morning!" I heard Stella sing from the dining room.

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, "I don't know if it will be that "Good"."

Stella laughed as if I had said the funniest joke in the world, "It will be, training starts today," she smiled, "how fun!"

"That's what I want to know… how fun?"

I turned around and saw James staring at the floor, his hands were fidgeting, and he was biting his lip.

"Good morning James darling, why don't you have some breakfast – you too Dessity," Stella smiled again.

I slid into one of the chairs at the table and stared at the food, I could hear my stomach yelling at me to dig in, but before I could grab a muffin to stuff into my face I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and jumped back, Felicity's hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she had on a brown skirt and a white blouse – it was scary how neat she looked.

"Actually why don't you two come with me?" She plastered on a smile.

I slowly stood up and broke my gaze from the food, as soon as I did Felicity shoved a thick pink drink into my hand. She nodded at James, who had walked over while I had been drooling over all the food at the table.

"Here," Felicity said as she handed James a drink like mine, "Follow me."

I glanced at James as I took a small sip of the sweet drink that Felicity gave me; I noticed that he was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"What?" I asked.

James quickly smiled and shrugged, "Nothing – hey sorry about just disappearing yesterday – "

"Aren't you guys coming?" I heard Felicity ask.

I turned around and saw her staring at us impatiently, "Yes sorry," I said as I started to walk to the elevator where Felicity was standing.

As soon as the metal doors shut behind me Felicity started talking, "This morning I got a letter from President Snow that he sent out to every mentor… he says training is going to be narrowed down to a week instead of two weeks, which they were going to change it next year but…" Felicity scratched her head as she stared at the elevator doors.

"What floor?" the elevator asked.

Felicity looked around the elevator, "Oh um… first floor."

"Are we going to the training centre already?" James asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes – but first we need to get you into your uh… training suits," Felicity plastered on a smile.

"We have like an hour to spare though," I said.

"We're actually running late, it's 5:36 AM right now," Felicity said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"But my clock said 4:30 – "

"Never mind what your clock said, lets get you into your suits and into the training arena," Felicity said as she pushed us out of the elevator.

We walked back down the hallway that we had the day before to get "pampered" for the chariot ride, I watched as Felicity grabbed James' drink and shoved him into a room, and I stood horrified as she did the same thing to me.

"You'll find your suit in the closet," She called from the hallway, "Just slip into it and we'll be on our way."

I quickly looked around the room before I walked over to the closet; it had white shiny walls, and white leather couches, a changing room, and then the closet. I wrinkled my nose when I opened up the closet door, inside was a black suit with blue outlines, it had two slits in the back for my wings.

_Oh – how nice of them to remember_ I thought as I walked into the dressing room.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and slipped into the stretchy body suit that surprisingly felt handmade, and within a minute I raced my way back into the hallway where Felicity and James stood.

"There you are, now, let's get to it," Felicity said.

Again we were pushed out of the hallway and into the lobby which was packed with colorful Capitol freaks of all shapes and sizes, and then through these see through French doors.

"Now in about a minute we'll come to some huge iron doors – " Felicity stopped suddenly and pointed before us, it was hard to see because the hallway was a bit dark, but I could see two big doors at the end of the hall.

I had the sudden urge to turn around and run, but before I had the chance Felicity grabbed my arm and yanked me forward to the doors. I covered my face with my hands as she pressed a button on the wall, I could hear a slight creaking sound, and then nothing.

"Welcome to the training arena," Felicity said quietly.

I slowly took my hands away from my face and gasped, in front of me was a large room with all of my fellow tributes in it – either sitting at a workshop learning about plants, or slicing off manikins heads with their swords.

"Oh my – "I said as Felicity gave me a shove forward.

"Now – "she said, "I say you hit the plant and camouflage worktables first and then pick out a weapon."

"What's with all the yanking and pushing and shoving today?" I turned towards her as I rubbed my arm.

"Just get out there," Felicity said as she pushed James forward.

I took a deep breath and turned back around, only to come face to face with piercing sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello there birdie, are you coming here to train?" The girl smiled wickedly.

I could feel James tense up next to me, "Yeah, you?"

She laughed, "Training of course," she held up a small sharp dagger that she had been holding, "I'm training to go hunting – I'm thinking about catching some birds…"

James stepped in front of me and stared into the girl's eyes, "Leave Sapphire – now."

She flashed her evil grin again, "Good to see you too James," and then she walked away.

"James – " I turned to look at him, but he was walking towards the plant table.

I shrugged and turned my attention to the weapons that were placed at the back of the room where most of the tributes were slashing around with sharp objects.

I scanned every single weapon as I slowly made my way over, they looked so dangerous up close that it was hard for me to pick one out when I got there.

"Do you know which one you're going to pick out?" I heard someone ask behind me.

I jumped and turned around, Miri was inspecting a spear that was half her size and she shook her head and set it down.

"No, I've never touched a weapon… the only thing I've touched that's sharp is probably a butter knife," I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry I can help you – now because you have… um," Miri pointed to my wings, "you're going to need something that's easy to use while you're flying."

I looked back at the weapons, and Miri continued, "How about a spear, that's what I'm going to train with, or daggers."

I glanced down the rows of weapons and something caught my eye, "What about this?"

"Oh that… that could work too," Miri nodded.

I felt a burst of energy as I walked over to the beautifully crafted weapon, the bow.

"Here are the arrows," Miri said as she handed me a quiver.

I gently wrapped my fingers around the quiver, I could feel the strong leather slid through my hand as I put the quiver over my shoulder. I smiled, for the first time I felt brave and courageous.

"How does it feel?" Miri asked.

I nodded, "It's… nice."

Miri smiled, "I used to shoot, but I like spears better."

I looked at Miri, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

She shrugged, "I need good allies."

I warm feeling burst through me, "You think I'd be a good ally?"

She nodded, "Except the fact that most of the careers want to kill you because you have wings… but yes, I do."

"Everyone wants to kill me?" I took a step back.

Miri scratched her neck, "Uh… well not all of the careers… just SOME of them…"

I swallowed my fear, "Well I don't really care, careers are just stupid show offs."

Miri smiled, "It's a good thing I'm not a career because I would have killed you just now."

I nodded, Miri laughed, "Now, how about we get over to the targets?"

I nodded again, "Ok."

Miri and I walked across the room to the targets were a few of the tributes were already throwing knifes, spears, and shooting arrows. I looked at one of the tributes, she was small, and had white blonde hair; I watched as she handled a dagger, her hands were shaking. Miri must have seen how much trouble she was having too, because she nodded to a target and pushed me towards it.

"I'll be right back, go ahead and start shooting."

I gave her a tight smile as I lifted up the bow, I had no clue how to hold it, shoot it, or reload it with an arrow. I reached down and picked up an arrow, I could feel the smoothness of it as I somehow hooked it onto the bowstring.

_I think I just pull it back…_ I thought as I pulled back the string with two fingers.

I took a deep breath as I pulled my arm back past my right ear; I closed my eyes and let the string slip past my fingers…

_THUNK!_

I opened my eyes, the bow was still in front of me, and I was still holding it, but the arrow had disappeared, I caught a glimpse of it on the target that was twenty feet away from me. I lowered the bow to get a better look, I gasped, the small, delicate arrow that I had shot landed right… in the centre of the target.

I smiled, and reached back to my quiver and grabbed another arrow, before I knew it I had shot another arrow, and it landed pretty close to the centre.

"DESSITY," I heard someone yell.

I turned and looked at Miri, she was walking towards me, "Are you sure you've never handled a bow before?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

She smiled, "Keep up the good work."

I loaded another arrow into the bow and shot, my first miss; I cringed as the arrow clanked against the concrete floor. I heard the girl next to me laugh, I turned to look at her, her hair was jet black, and she had dark brown intimidating eyes. She smirked at me and shot an arrow, this girl was practically glowing with arrogance.

I sighed and set the bow down; I didn't want to be over there anymore, so I dropped the quiver and started over to the plant station. As I was walking, I walked past a boy with blonde hair who was stabbing a dummy, and I quickly moved forward. I held my breath as I got closer to the plant station, people all around me were either slicing through dummies, throwing or shooting things, or climbing tree's, and I was walking over to learn about plants.

"Is this the plant – " I heard myself stammer as I got to the station.

"Yes," a woman with brown hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail.

I smiled weakly as I grabbed a small booklet with leaves depicted on it and opened it up.

_Rainforest: Plants/edible_

_Cloves _

_Allspice_

_Banana _

_Black pepper_

_Cocoa_

_Citrus_

_Mango _

I sighed and turned to a different section.

_Woods: Plants/edible_

_Wild onions _

_Pawpaw_

_Chicory _

_Hazelnuts _

_Cattail_

_Morel Mushroom_

_Dandelion _

"Hey, Dessity!" I heard Miri call.

I set the booklet down and turned around, "What?"  
Miri had a dagger in each hand and she was standing in front of a dummy, "I want to show you something, "She smiled.

In about a second Miri had spun around and sliced through the dummies middle section, and stabbed it in the heart – or where the heart would be. Miri just shrugged and walked over to me, "So, you want to try?"

"I –"

"I figured it would be more exciting then learning about plants," Miri scowled at the booklet that was on the table behind me.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Miri handed me the daggers, "Now, I know I didn't really show you how to use the bow – "

I stopped listening to her and glanced at my wings, and smiled, "It's ok, just – wait a second."

Miri shrugged again and nodded, "Ok…"

I spotted another dummy about fifteen feet in front of me, _perfect…_ I thought as I took off running.

"What are you doing - ?" I heard Miri yell behind me as I unfurled my wings.

I ignored the gasps and concentrated on the dummy as I slowly rose into the air, when I got to the height that I liked I tucked my wings in and dove. I felt pure bliss as I opened my wings at the last moment so that I could grab the dummy by the shoulder, after that I sunk a blade into the heart area. I enjoyed looking at the other tributes faces as I threw the dummy back on the ground, they were so dumbfounded!  
"Where did that come from?" Miri asked as I landed next to her.

"What?" I asked.

"That burst of… confidence, I mean, I barely know you and I can already tell that you're pretty timid."

I stared at her, "Well I guess that had to change sometime then, I'm dead if I stay timid."

'And you just now noticed that?" Miri said as I walked back towards the shooting range.

I smiled, I really didn't know what had come over me, but whatever it was I felt stronger, and I felt like… I would be walking away alive.

**Ok… yeah that ended kind of weird-ish-ly quick but… yerp. THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS, and I am sooooo terribly sorry about the wait… oh and Miri – er Myri – er… Fioni Siona – James does seem kinda cocky doesn't he? :D**

**Well I will TRY to update soon, but for now you can read this chapter over and over again if you get bored…**

**OH and also, I really want to get to the action so in the next chapter I will skip to the interviews with Caesar Flickerman… (Did I spell that right?) and then a brief thing on training and blah… then… to the Games we go… :) **

**YOU'RES TRULY!**

**Stargazer12256 **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of THG characters or the book.**

"Dessity?"

I took a bite of my sandwich and turned towards James, "What?"

"Today's the day."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, today is our sixth day of training, and that means – from what Felicity has told me - that tonight we are going to have an interview with Caesar Flickerman."

I set my sandwich down, "You mean the Huger Games talk show host?"

James nodded, "Yep."

I swallowed, I tried not to look nervous, over the week I had practiced with the bow, and daggers, I had excelled, and I convinced Miri that I was more confidant.

James' face fell, "That means that I have to get "pampered" again."

I laughed, "Me too."

James smiled and sat down next to me, it felt so natural to have him next to me, like I had known him forever. I smiled back stupidly as James started to lean in, I closed my eyes and –

"Lunch break is over!" I heard Felicity call from somewhere in our apartment.

I jumped back into reality and looked down at my sandwich, "Let's go."

James nodded and his voice shook, "Yeah, um… ok."

I stood up, handed my plate to an Avox girl, and then I wiped the bread crumbs off of my training suit. I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms, and I told myself that I couldn't go soft again, I couldn't fall for James.

"Ready?" James said, he was standing in front of the elevator.

"Yep…" I smoothed my hair back and walked over to the elevator.

** (Later on)**

"Dessity!"

"What?"

I could barely make out the words that Miri was saying, but it sounded something like, "DUCK!"

I swooped down lower just as something went flying over my head, I turned and glared down at Miri, "REALLY?"

She blushed, "Sorry, I lost grip of the dagger!"

I sighed, "I guess I wont get to try and shoot an arrow from the air."

Miri shook her head, "Whatever, just try it."

I nodded, took a deep breath, reached into my quiver, grabbed a arrow, loaded it, and then I was there again. In my own little world, about to shoot a deadly, but delicate arrow, I can't explain the power I felt as the string slowly slipped past my fingers. There was a thump, and I looked down, my arrow had punctured the dummies head, right on target.

"Nice shot," I heard James say behind me.

I turned around and saw James with a spear, I could see his wings tense up as he concentrated on flapping; finally he threw his spear at the dummy I had shot. The spear went straight through the dummies chest, I could feel anger rising inside of me, and it finally burst.

"Why don't you go show off somewhere else, on a dummy that isn't already being used as a target!" I yelled at him.

He flew backwards in surprise, "Dessity – "

"Go – go away!" I yelled.

"Dessity what –"

"I said go, you're a distraction," I couldn't look him in the eye.

I could see the hurt through James eyes in my mind; I was shaking as he slowly flew away from me.

I heard Miri grunt, and I looked down at her, "What?"

"You just lost your chance with that boy," Miri was clearly humored.

"I never was – he – I – we never –"I felt hot tears well up in my eyes.

"You never what?"

I reached for another arrow, "Never mind."

**(Later on)**

I gasped as Crinso tightened my dress, "Too tight, TOO TIGHT!"

Crinso smiled, "You have to look your best, the dress looks wrinkly when it's loose."

I sighed, Parksitch was pulling at my hair and putting sparkly things in it as Mellok and Starlit were fussing over the wrong color of lipstick.

"And… there," Crinso stepped back, "It's perfect."

I looked down at the dress, I was surprised, it wasn't white… or black, it was a dark purple, with sequence that circled the blouse, and sparkles that adorned the skirt.

"Wow Crinso… this is – " I turned to look at him but Parskitch pulled my hair.

"Stop, I need to put the pearls, and gems in just right, stop moving around!"

I groaned, then a felt a prick on both of my wings, "Are you putting pearls on my – "

"It was to be a surprise!" Starlit pouted.

I pushed Parskitch away with a small smile, "I want to see my wings."

Parskitch sighed, "Your hair and wings are pretty much done anyway."

I slowly walked over to the big mirror, I saw a girl with curly dirty blonde hair that had pearls and gems in it, she was wearing a purple dress that sparkled with every movement, and most of all… she had wings. It took a me a second to realize that this was actually me, with the sparkly wings and the flavorful dress, I was baffled.

"Are you ready to go?" Crinso asked behind me.

I nodded, "Yep… I mean… of course I am."

I turned around and hooked arms with Crinso, who was smiling proudly at my dress as he led me out to the lobby and out of the training centre. When we got into the train I met James, who almost died when I walked in, I tried my best to ignore him. Felicity came in about two minutes later and smiled at us, she motioned for us to sit down, which meant that we were going to talk.

"Now, here's the plan… we don't want you to be known as the two bird kids… we want you to be known as the Star crossed lovers with wings…" Felicity stopped to let what she just said to sink in.

"Wait – what?" James said.

"This tactic has been used many times, it helps you get sponsors, and it helps you get people on your side."

I sat back in my chair, great, I had just said that I would never let myself fall for James, I had practically screamed at him at training… and now they wanted me to act like I loved him.

"So… we just say we love each other… and end of story?" I asked.

"Let's hope so, that will make it easier," Felicity said.

"Thanks for telling us ahead of time instead of just announcing that we were in love," James said.

I rolled my eyes, then I stopped and smiled at myself, just one day of being stronger and more like a fighter and I was already doing pretty well.

"James, you will get interviewed first, and then you will Dessity," Felicity nodded.

"Got it, now are we ever going to leave?" I asked.

Felicity smiled, "Why – we're almost there."

I couldn't look at James, no, maybe I did love him for real, but I couldn't let him know that, I would get soft again, so soft that I would be mushy. So I just looked at my skirt and traced the sequence.

"We're here!" Stella came out of nowhere.

I stood up and James immediately rushed over and took my hand, we walked over to the door, and when we got out I jerked my hand away.

Felicity led us to a door and motioned for us to go inside, "When you walk in you will officially be backstage."

I walked through first, with James, Stella, Crinso, and Felicity trailing after me. I could see the other tributes back there, Miri was wearing a blue dress, and her hair was styled up in a bun, also that small blonde girl that Miri had helped the other day was there, she ran over to me.

"Your name is Dessity right?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

I nodded, and she smiled, "I – I'm Dawn Sage, Miri – Miri over there is going to help me."

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanted to let you know – to let you know that I'm an ally," and then she walked away.

"So you're the bird girl huh?" I heard someone else say.

It took me a few moments to realize that someone was talking to me, I blinked and noticed a boy with brown hair.

"Hi – I mean yes – it's Dessity," I smiled.

The boy winked, "Well… don't listen to any of the careers, I bet their just jealous of your wings."

I blushed, "Thanks – and – I won't."

"By the way – I'm Aden," He nodded as he walked away.

I started to walk over to Miri, when a voice came over a loud speaker, "HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Haha how are you? Haha, well tonight we get to meet this years tributes, I'm Caesar Flickerman, and help me welcome Emma Lander from District One!"

The crowd roared as a girl with black curly hair swiftly walked out onto the stage, "Hello Ceasar, how are YOU?"

Caesar laughed, "Very, very, good, you know… I'm glad to be here!"

Emma gave a small fake laugh, "Me too Caesar, me too!"

"Now, tell me a little bit about your District," Caesar smiled.

Emma batted her eyelashes, "Well, in my District I'm pretty used to the fancy clothing that I'm wearing, to me they're just normal clothes!"

"You must be very fashionable!" Caesar gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh shush – yes I am actually, but the real thing that pops out about me are my fighting skills," Emma smiled at the crowd and winked.

"Oooooh, looks like we have a fighter!"

Emma smiled sweetly, "I also just wanted to put in… I am going hunting for birds in the arena."

"Good source of meat," Caesar smiled.

I knew that Emma didn't mean actual birds… she meant me… and James.

"Thank you Emma Lander!" Caesar said in a singsong voice as Emma walked off of stage.

Mason Cartly from District One went on next, he was serious but funny, I wasn't to crazy about him. Janan Cors and Sapphire Raremity from Two went next, it was obvious that they were careers. After that was Three, Carter Wepple and Daylyn Arch, both supposedly fast runners. Four was next small blonde Dawn Sage went before Josh Gran, who was a harsh looking career. Five had a tiny thirteen year old girl named Diana Jane, who had red curly hair and green eyes, she looked scared to death, she was also the total opposite as John Bright, also from Five… who wasn't so… bright. Daren and Stella Harpp went on next from Six, they were brother and sister, probably twins, they were both tall and they both hard curly dark hair. Lila Jord and Jared Rock went on as well, (From Seven) then came Twilight Ross and Maren Leigh, Maren talked about Twilight a lot, he wanted to protect her. Nine was next, after that was James' turn to go up, Nine consisted of a twelve year old and an eighteen year old, the twelve year old was a career.

"Now, I would like to welcome up… James Mellor!" The crowd cheered.

James looked at me before he went onstage; it was a look of longing, a look that I wanted to ignore.

"Hello James, you look like a pretty well groomed man, tell me… do you have a lady waiting for you at home?" Caesar asked.

James smiled, "No – actually I have a lady waiting backstage for me."

Caesar gasped, "What is her name?"

"Dessity Clark."

"Why – she's from the same district as you, star crossed lovers everyone!"

James laughed, and Caesar continued, "Now… we're all begging to know about your… wings."

James smiled, "I don't really remember how I got them…" he was lying, "but I have them, and it puts me higher then everyone else."

"Thank you James Mellor, now… we all want to see the bird princess… I want to welcome Dessity Clark!"

I took a breath and walked out onto the stage, James passed me as he walked backstage, and he did the worst thing ever. He grabbed my hands and leaned in and gently kissed me before he started walking again.

"Oh!" Caesar smiled.

I walked over to the chair and sat down, "H – hello Caesar."

Caesar smiled, "How does it feel to be a star crossed lover?"

I swallowed my fear, "It's… a sickening feeling… I mean I just love him so much, and now…"

Caesar nodded, "It's hard isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes, very, I cherish my time here with him, he is – is –" I stumbled, "he is everything to me."

I was so glad that this was all acting, everything just seemed so wrong.

"Thank you for coming out here Dessity, now… go to him," Caesar raised his hand and motioned back stage.

I nodded and let a fake tear run down my cheek as I ran back stage and jumped into James' arms, knowing that the camera's were still on me.

"Good job," Felicity whispered as the crowd broke into cheers.

I pushed James away and walked over to the door, "Can we go?"

Felicity nodded, "Yes, let's go."

James gently took my hand and whispered something to me as we walked out and boarded the train.

"I'm sorry… but I love you."

This time a real tear fell from my eye, he loved me, but I couldn't afford to love him. The words kept whispering in my head as I sat down, _"Star crossed lovers… I'm sorry… but I love you."_

**Dang… the games are so tough on Dessity, at first when she first arrived in the Capitol she and James KNEW they were for each other, but as Dessity started to get stronger and not timid… she knew that she couldn't love him, because he was her weak spot. Makes ya think huh? R&R!**

**~Stargazer12256**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SIGH the usual -_- don't own this… don't own that… blah blah blah**

**Small note: Sorry if the training in this chapter is a bit rushed, because it's going to briefly talk about 5 more days of training – and then we start the game! Oh and this is a bit late… but Happy 4th of July! Hehe… it's actually the 5th now… but… hehe…**

I released the dagger from my hand and sent it flying at the dummy, it was our last day of training, and I had a mind full of knowledge on plants and fighting tactics, I was ready… but I felt lost. I shook the thoughts out of my head and threw the other dagger, it landed on the head of the dummy, I smiled and flapped my wings so that I would rise a bit higher.

"Training ends in five minutes," A voice came over a loud speaker.

I slowly flew down and landed near Dawn Sage, she smiled at me before she threw a dagger, when it hit the centre she walked over, "I'm getting so much better, Miri has been helping a lot, which I think is really weird, because I didn't know that other tributes were nice to each other, I just thought that they all wanted to kill each other – "

"OK – ok, I get the point," I smiled at Dawn.

"Training ends in fifteen seconds," The voice over the speaker came again.

"Well, I have to go, see you tomorrow," I waved to Miri who was across the room and nodded at Dawn.

"At the arena," Dawn said softly.

I felt my heart sink, the arena, I was going to be in the death pit at exactly 8:00 AM the next day, I was terrified.

"Dessity, come on, everyone's leaving, we should too," James walked up next to me.

I didn't meet his eyes, "Yeah – bye Dawn."

Dawn nodded and walked off, and then James and I started our way back to our level.

**(Somewhere secret in the Capitol)**

** "**Sir, I don't get what – "

"I cant let them die…"

"Why not sir, I mean it's not like it would impact anything, besides their wings they are just tributes."

"NO! They are the last ones, all of the other experiments where executed!"

"What do you want me to do? Only one can live."

"You must make sure that one lives."

"Who will that be sir?"

There was a pause, "The girl… I want the girl to live."

"Yes – yes sir."

**(The next day) (I'm so excited :D )**

I was rushed to a room where Felicity said I would meet Crinso, but before I went in I grabbed onto Felicity's arm.

"Felicity…"

Felicity looked at me with sorrow, "Dessity – "

"I don't understand any of this – don't make me go there," I whimpered.

She hugged me, "No one does, the only thing we can do about this is ask questions."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, and she continued, "But the only thing is… we just need someone to answer them."

I gave her one last squeeze, "I don't think anyone can."

She smiled, "So, have hope."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Oh… I almost forgot – I found this in your room a few days ago when you were off training, I think it should be your token," Felicity reached into the pocket on her jacket and took out… my bluebird necklace.

I smiled remembering the note that my mother had given me, "Thank you Felicity…"

"Be strong out there," She nodded before she walked away.

I clutched my necklace in my hands as I walked into the room, Crinso was standing there smiling.

"I see you got the clothes I sent," He nodded.

I wiped my eyes, and looked down at the clothes I was wearing, a black shirt, a brown jacket, and brown pants with dark brown boots.

"Did they put the tracking device in your arm this morning?" Crinso asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What's that you got in your hand?" Crinso asked.

"My token."

He smiled and walked towards me, "May I?" he asked.

I nodded and handed him the necklace, which he clipped around my neck, "There, your ready."

"FOUR MINUTES TILL COUNTDOWN," a speaker blared.

I leaned in and hugged Crinso, "Thank you for making me look pretty."

He laughed softly, "No problem, now, it's time."

I nodded and swallowed, and then I walked over to the clear tube that was on the wall, it was sort of like an elevator, I was to step into it, and then I would be raised into the arena. I stepped in and turned towards Crinso, "Goodbye," I whispered, and then I slowly started going up. My heart was racing, I reached up and clutch the bluebird necklace, "Stay strong out there," I could hear Felicity in my head. Then… I surfaced, the first thing I noticed were the trees, we were in a wooded arena, like they had almost every year.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five four…" The gamemakers voice came over the speakers.

I tensed up, "Three… two…one," a cannon exploded, and then I took off running.

**YES! This chapter was very rushed but I really wanted to get to the action, I will be updating reallllyyy soon! **

**Yours truly,**

**A very excited Stargazer12256**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen peoples! YEAHYA!**

**Disclaimer: DOES IT SOUND LIKE I OWN THG OR MR? hehe ^_^**

**Oh and FYI im going to call the string on her bow a cord from now on… hehe.**

I could see the Cornucopia, it's surface was reflecting the sun, which almost blinded me as I raced to grab an orange bag, and a bow with a quiver. I had the bow in my hands and was running for the orange bag when I heard a scream about ten feet away from me, I watched in horror as Sapphire Raremity stabbed the girl from three in the heart, and a cannon exploded somewhere in the distance. Sapphire turned, smiled at me, and held up the dagger, "You're next!" She screamed and ran towards me. I ran as fast as I could, I ran into the woods, with Sapphire right behind me. The only thing I could think about was… finding Miri and Dawn, I had to find them.

For a second I thought about my wings, but that thought was quickly forgotten because something stupid inside of me made me stop and turn around with my bow loaded.

"Stop," I yelled at Sapphire as she kidded on the dirt to stop.

"Sapphire I just want to talk," I said.

"Of course," She put her dagger away.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?" I asked.

"Oh Dessity… I don't want to kill you anymore… at least not right now," Dessity smiled.

"W – what?" I asked.

She turned around, "I've changed my mind – I want to safe the best kill for last… until then Dessity."

I stood their stunned, a career – Sapphire, had just walked away and let me live, when only a few minutes before she had wanted me dead. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Now, I have to find Miri…" I said as I slowly opened my wings and started to flap.

Once I was over the treetops I looked over at the cornucopia, I could just make out Sapphire's form as she killed the boy from four with another Career, they high fived each other when the cannon went off.

I shivered and flew over the trees in search of Miri or Dawn, I was getting dark really fast, and I had no choice but to hunker down on a tree branch for the night. The day had gone by really fast, it had only felt like twenty minutes, but who knows what the game makers have in mind. I sighed and picked up the orange bag and started to look through it, there was a dagger, a water bottle, a sleeping bag all rolled up, and a packet of beef jerky.

"Yum…" I groaned as I stuffed the beef jerky back into the bag.

I started to close my eyes when the anthem started to play, I looked up, I could see the pictures of the kids that were killed, the boy from four, and the girl from three, the boy from eleven and the guy from nine, four kids. Dead.

I gave a shaky breath and closed my eyes again, I knew even before I slipped into a restless sleep that that would not be an easy night.

**(Later)**

A cannon shot off and I jumped awake – another dead. I looked around, it still looked kind of dark, but I decided to go ahead and keep looking for Miri and Dawn. I gathered up my belongings and jumped down from the tree, I would be searching on foot. I heard a bird squawk somewhere in the distance as I started walking, I didn't know where I was going, but I was going.

I had been walking for some time when I heard screaming just in front of me, I quickly flew into a tree. In front of me stood the girl from eight and the boy from two, the girl was standing over the motionless body of the boy from eight, she looked so pale and afraid. The boy from two had a long dagger in his hand and he was pointing it at the girl.

"Please!" the girl cried.

The boy smiled, "Don't try the magic word, it doesn't work."

She cried, "Please – I – I –"

The boy lunged at her, and just as he was about to cut her throat I yelled, "Don't!"

He turned around, "Ah… bird girl."

I got my bow ready, "Walk away Two, just walk away."

He laughed, "My name is Janan, and I won't be walking away until you both are dead."

He turned around, grabbed the girl and brought his hand back, getting ready to stab her, "Don't!" I screamed, "I'll shoot!"

"Why do you care?" He yelled, "It will just make the game easier for the both of us!"

I pulled back the cord on my bow, "Back. Off."

He scowled, "No," he slashed his dagger at the girl's arm, making a large gash, she screamed and fell to her knees.

I let the cord slip past my fingers, it shot like a rocket and implanted itself in Janan's chest, he let out a cry a pain and fell down motionless. A cannon went off, I had killed someone.

"Some career you are…" I said shakily under my breath as I lowered my bow.

"Help…" the girl whimpered.

I turned towards her and jumped down from the tree, "Are you ok?" I asked looking at her arm.

The girl looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to die!"

I put my arm around her and helped her up, "No… no, you'll be fine, don't worry, we'll find help, what's your name?"

"I – I'm Twilight, I'm f- fifteen."

I looked at her arm again, it was covered in blood, "Let's get that cleaned up first," I said.

She nodded, "T – there's a s – stream over there," She pointed left.

I nodded and we started to hobble over there.

At the stream I grabbed some moss, dunked it into the water, and started to clean the wound, after I was done I ran back to Janan's dead body, ripped off a section of fabric from his shirt, put the moss onto the wound and tied the fabric around her arm so that it would stay.

"Let's get going," I said to Twilight.

** (Later)**

"Dessity… I don't think I – I can go any longer…" Twilight whispered.

It was night again and the temperature was dropping, Twilight was shivering and turning pasty white, and we hadn't seen Miri anywhere.

I looked at Twilight, she looked exhausted, "Ok."

Twilight collapsed on the ground, I sighed and helped her stand up again, "We sleep in trees, it's safer."

Twilight moaned, "Don't worry, "I groaned, "I'll carry you up there."

Twilight nodded, I stretched out my wings and picked her up, she weighed like sixty pounds, I took a shaky breath and started flapping. Once I got up to a big branch a set twilight down on it, then I took out the sleeping bag and covered her up with it, "Sweet dreams, " I joked.

She laughed softly, "Y – you too."

I settle down onto the branch that was over Twilight, I looked up at the sky, five seconds later the anthem started to play and it showed the pictures of the people who had died that day. Janan Cors from Two, whom I had killed, and the kid from eight whose name was Maren Leigh, I heard Twilight sniffle under me. I tried not to cry either, my stomach was twisted in a knot ever since my arrow hit Janan in the back, I felt like I could have a mental breakdown, but I held it together.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't have nightmares about Janan, I shivered, I had really killed someone. I knew that I would always remember the second day of the Huger Games, because that was the day that I became a murderer.

CRACK!

I heard Twilight gasp, "Dessity w – what – "

I bolted upright and loaded my bow, "Who's there?" I called.

"Dessity – is that you?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Miri?" I cried.

I heard a laugh, "Yeah, it's Miri."

I opened my wings and glided down from the tree, I could see Miri along with a few other tributes, and they looked cold and tired. I ran and hugged her, I have to say, if you could have a best friend in the Hunger Games, she had to be my best friend.

"I'm so happy that you're alive!" I gave a sigh of relief.

She laughed again, "A cannon would have gone off and my face would have been portrayed in the sky for the whole arena to see if I were dead," she set down her backpack.

I turned and looked at all of the other tributes, "Who do you have with you?" I asked.

"Diana Jane from Five, Dawn, Aden Hills from Twelve, and… um…" Miri looked down as she pointed to another figure.

"Hello Dessity," James said quietly.

I glared at Miri and then looked up at Twilight, "Anyway… this is Twilight from Eight, Janan Cors from Nine killed the boy from Eight, and Janan was about to kill Twilight, but I got him with one of my arrows – "

"You killed someone?" Dawn gasped.

I looked down and nodded, "Yes… but let me get to the point, Twilight is wounded, Janan gave her a nice long gash in the arm."

"Do you want to set camp up here?" James asked.

Miri ignored him, "Get her down here, I want to see that wound."

I nodded and flew up to where Twilight was, "I'm going to move you."

"I can't – I – I –" Twilight whimpered.

I gently picked her up, she moaned and grabbed her wounded arm, and I flew back down to the ground and set her on a bed of leaves. Miri quickly got to work, she undid the little moss bandage I had made and inspected the wound, she was still bleeding a little bit, but not as much as she was when the wound was fresh.

"She's losing a lot of blood, which is really bad because she doesn't have enough blood to start off with…" Miri said as she scraped some moss off of a log and pressed it down on the wound.

Twilight wailed… and then there was silence, "What did you do?" I demanded.

"I don't know – I tried to stop the blood flow – "A cannon fired.

I covered my face with my hands, "I didn't want her to die… she was so helpless," it felt weird to call her helpless due to the fact that Twilight had been a year older than me, but she was sickly

James reached out to me and I started to push him away, but then the words whispered in my head _star crossed lovers…_ I stiffly accepted his comfort. James wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, I could feel myself softening up, so I pulled away, "Let's set up camp."

"We can't…" Miri said softly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the hovercraft will come soon and pick up Twilight's body," Miri replied.

I nodded, "Fine."

"Want to do the honors of leading us, Dessity?" Miri joked.

I shook my head, "I think I'll be following behind, I'm a bit tired."

Miri nodded, "I'm sorry about Twilight – "

"It's fine, I didn't even know her, I just thought I would be nice and try to help her live because she was so sick."

"You're a good person Dess," James took my hand.

I rolled my eyes and slowly pulled my hand away, but the weird is… somewhere deep down inside me wanted to hold his hand again.

"Let's get a move on… uh… team," Miri put a thumbs up.

Diana Jane laughed and Aden flashed a smiled my way, James grabbed my arm, "Why don't we linger in the back, I want to talk to you."

I thought I heard a DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN somewhere… or maybe that was just me, but I nodded, James walked alongside me.

"First things first Dess, why don't you… why don't you love me anymore?" His voice broke.

I broke, "James I can't, I'll soften up and if I do – I can't die – I promised Rosie and my mom and –"

"So you do love me?"

I choked back tears and stood up straight, "James… I can't afford to think like that, I'll get myself killed," and then I walked away.

As I walked further ahead I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, that was the hardest thing to do, James was everything to me, my best friend, and I pushed him away. I had to, or I would die.

"We'll camp here tonight," Miri said.

I nodded and got my sleeping bag out, I crawled inside with my bow still in my hands, before I went to sleep I looked over at James, who was staring expressionless into the sky. What was I going to do?

**_AWWWWW YEAHHH!_ Yay, we are in the games! WOOT WOOT! Thank you so much for the reviews, R&R some more please ^_^ hehe bye!**

**STARGAZER12256**

**(WOOT WOOT!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyyaaaaa! BOOOOOOOOOOP!  
Disclaimer: Yada yada yada yada… oh you didn't get that? Well that means that I don't own THG OR MR OR The characters! YAY!**

**Lil' note: So like… it's been SOOOO hot outside, we've been in a drought for like… idk 2 months? I want da rain to come and the sun to go awayyyyyyyyyy Oh and… hehe… R&R!**

"DESSITY! DAWN! ADEN! DIANA! JAMES!" Miri screamed.

My eyes flicked open, I heard swooshing sounds and I knew that Miri was in trouble.

I looked around, Miri was pinned against a tree, a small girl had a knife at her throat, "ONE MOVE AND SHE'S DEAD!" the girl screeched.

I slowly stood up and put my hands above my head, "DON'T MOVE!" the girl wiped sweat off of her face and pressed the knife closer to Miri's neck.

I heard moving behind me, everyone was up, Diana raced to my side, sword ready, the girl gasped and brought back her knife. The last thing I heard was Miri screaming as the knife penetrated her shoulder, and the thud of the girl falling dead with one of my arrows in her stomach. A cannon went off as I ran to Miri, she was breathing hard and reaching for my hand.

I swallowed, blood was seeping through Miri's shirt, she gasped, "Dessity – s – soak up –t –the blood."

Diana shoved me, before I could scold her, James had grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her, "What's your problem!" he yelled.

I looked up just as Diana pushed James away, Diana's eyes widened and she pointed up, there was a small silver parachute falling down. It eventually landed near me, I grabbed it, it felt cold to the touch, I shivered.

"It's a silver parachute, it's from a sponsor!" Dawn gasped.

I unscrewed the lid, inside was a small container with a crème inside, there was also a note; I picked it up and read it out loud.

"_Save a life._"

Miri whimpered, I opened the container and slid two fingers into the lotion/crème, then I rubbed it on Miri's wound, she stopped crying and sighed.

I stood back and looked at everyone, Diana was staring at the container, James was looking at the ground, Aden was looking at Miri's wound and Dawn was patting Miri's hand.

"What is that stuff?" Diana asked.

"I don't know –"

"We have to move, the hover – hovercraft is coming," Miri said softly.

I nodded at James, "Pick her up, Diana, help me pack, Aden stand on guard, Dawn – "

The humming of a hovercraft vibrated in our ears, Diana and I scrambled to stuff things into our bags, and once everything was packed we started to run.

"Run!" Diana and I yelled at the same time as we took off.

It hadn't been long before we came to a stream; Dawn halted and stared at the water, "Dessity! Can we stop here?"

Miri coughed, "Yes, water – let's c – camp."

James gasped out of breath and laid Miri down on some grass, he leaned against a tree and put his hand on his head. I glanced over at him and noticed that there was blood on his fingers.

"James are you bleeding?"

He shook his head, "No."

I walked over to him and yanked his hand away, there was a small cut on his forehead, "Liar."

He laughed as I grabbed for the container and blobbed some of the crème on his cut, "There, "I said, "Don't run into anymore tree branches."

"How did you know it was a tree branch?" he smiled.

"Shut up," I turned to walked away, but he grabbed my arm.

"So this star crossed lovers thing isn't working huh?" he whispered.

I swallowed, "I'm not a good actress."

His jaw tightened as he looked down, "I hate this."

"What?"

"That you are trying to act like you love me, why don't you – "

"You know why – "

"No – I don't know why Dessity, I don't."

I clamped my mouth shut and glared at him, "We already talked about this – "

"NO," James yelled, everyone turned to look at us, "YOU talked about this Dessity, while I sat there broken hearted because the girl I lo – I just – I chose not to believe that you didn't love me."

I grabbed the color of his shirt and got in his face, "Well believe it," and then I walked away.

Tears streamed down my face as I walked away, Dawn called to me and told me to come back, but I wouldn't turn around. I needed alone time, I needed to breath, I needed elbow room.

I stopped in front of a maple tree, I sighed and stretched out my wings, I hadn't flown that much since I had gotten into the arena, I needed to fly. I flapped my wings and slowly rose in the air, I sighed and smiled, the sky was getting closer, I felt better than I had in days.

I looked down, I could see smoke coming from a fire that Aden was making, and for a moment I felt at peace, for a moment, I felt safe.

Too bad that moment had to end, soon.

**Yay! Ok please read my Questions for Katniss and crew ASAP and R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, hey hey! Yet another chapter people… yet another chapter… R&R… and R&R for Questions for Katniss and Crew.**

Disclaimer: YES I KNOW! I KNOW! GAHHH! I don't own them and characters and blah de blah blah blaaaahh

A cannon went off, my senses sparked and I swerved around and looked down at our campsite, Diana was looking around, confused, other than that everyone was fine. Another cannon went off, Dawn got a dagger out, James had his spear ready.

"Guys, where's Dessity?" James yelled.

Miri gasped, "Was she – "

"Dessity!" Aden yelled.

I tucked in my wings and dived, I landed next to Miri who was leaning against a tree, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Diana threw me my bow, I already had my quiver around my shoulder, I was ready to defend myself and my allies if danger was around.

CRACK!

"Someone's watching us," Dawn whispered.

I nodded to Aden who had a long sword out, he nodded back and circled around our campsite, looking to see if anyone was close enough to do harm.

"I don't see anyone within twenty feet."

"What do we do?" Dawn asked.

"There is only one thing to do…" Miri said standing up, "we have to take watch shifts, James, you're first watch."

James swallowed and nodded, for a moment I felt as if something had died inside of me when I looked at him, but I didn't know what it was

I sighed and laid on the ground near the fire, it was still pretty light outside, but I was tired, and I'm guessing the game makers were too because the anthem started to play. I looked up, three dead, both of the kids from seven, and the boy from one, I had killed one of them. I shivered and closed my eyes, I could feel James watching me, did he know how I felt? Did he know that I was scared? Did he know that every second I was around him I started to feel more soft? Did he know that I had grown to hate the word death?**  
**Another twig snapped, everyone tensed up, someone was definitely watching us, and moving in for the kill.

I swallowed and willed myself to slip into a restless sleep, while sleeping I found myself in a dream, I dreamt I was in the woods, I was surrounded by something. Twigs snapped, I heard the sound of daggers being sharpened, and I heard whispering. I jumped awake, sweat pouring down my face, I reached out for something, anything, and found my bow. I jumped up and found myself aiming at James; he stared at me with fear in his eyes.  
"Dess, are you ok?" He whispered.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Miri was up and walking.

I lowered my bow, "Are you feeling better?"

"Are you kidding me? It's basically just a scratch now,"Miri motioned to her shoulder.

I smiled, "Now how about breakfast?"

"Something other than beef jerky, that's all I've been living off of for the three days that we've been here, "Miri said.

Aden stretched on the ground and then sat up, "Well… then let's go hunting."

When James and Aden got back they had three birds with them, Dawn quickly plucked their feathers gutted them, and then hung them over the remains of our fire to get that 'smoky flavor'.

"By the way, James, I forgot to ask, did you ever see anyone creeping around last night?" Miri asked.

James shook his head, Dawn checked on the birds, "Hmmmm… they've already gotten that smoky flavor!" she said as she handed pieces of bird out.

"Hey guys," Miri said chewing, "I think we should move, maybe… take down some other tributes."

I felt something bubbled inside me, "So you're saying we should hunt for other tribute and kill them?"

"Yep."

I sighed, I would have to get use to killing people if I were to be in this alliance, so I nodded, and after we finished eating we packed, and started off.

"Keep your eyes open for anyone, and anything," Diana said.

Miri nodded and ducked under a tree branch, "I think we should head to the cornucopia and see if there are any careers around, we could get a couple of free kills."

I fingered the cord on my bow and looked at the ground, everyone was talking about ways to sneak up on the careers, I sighed and stopped.

"Guys did you hear that?"

Miri stood still, "Yeah."

I heard a battle cry, a girl jumped down from a tree and slashed at Aden with her sword, I couldn't tell if she killed Aden, all I knew was that she was making her way towards James. James ducked as she attempted to stab his chest, he turned around and jabbed at her with his spear, she ducked and swung her sword. James gasped, sidestepped and thrust his spear out just as the girl lunged at him, they fell on the ground right as a cannon went off.

"James?" I cried and ran over to them.

The girl didn't move when I pushed her out of the way, James groaned and put his hands on his head, "Is she dead?" he croaked.

Miri looked at the girl, "Yes."

Another cannon went off, I yanked James up, "Are you ok?"

"Why do you care?" he smiled.

I looked away, "Nothing has changed, I was just trying to help."

Diana screamed, "Aden!"

I turned my attention to Diana who was crying hysterically next to Aden, who was sprawled out on the ground with a blood soaked shirt.

Miri rushed to Diana's side and checked James for a pulse; she shook her head and cursed under her breath.

"What? Do something!" Diana whimpered.

Miri sighed, "That cannon that went off was his."

Diana buried her head in her hands and cried, Dawn wrapped her arm around Diana's shoulder and whispered that everything would be ok.

I crouched down next to Diana, "Did you love him?" I whispered.

She nodded, "I felt safe around him… we started talking during training, after a few days I knew I loved him… I just can't believe he's gone…"

I resisted the urge to look at James and I helped Diana up, she sniffed and picked up her sword from the ground.

"We should get moving," Miri said.

Diana nodded; she took one last look at Aden, she blew a kiss and then moved forward. One heart broken, so many more to go.

**Ok… that one was a bit dramatic, and ended on a sad note, but… R&R… **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews! Oh and speaking of reviews… R&R!  
Disclaimer: I Don't own the books or characters :D**

"The cornucopia is just straight ahead, I say we camp here for the night and then circle in on the careers," Miri watched as one of the careers went into their makeshift tent.

We walked a little ways away so that when we made a fire the careers wouldn't see, we unpacked and settled down. We decided not to start a fire until nightfall, it was pretty humid outside, and a fire would have been too much.

"Now what?" Dawn asked.

"We have some cooked bird left over don't we?" Diana asked, she was curled up next to a tree.

Dawn nodded, "Yep, but I'm not that hungry."

"Me neither," Diana sniffled.

I stretched out my wings, flapped a few times, and landed in a tree branch, "I hope you guys don't mind if I hang out up here."

Everyone shrugged, I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, it was still light out, and I could hear the careers running around, and even laughing. For a moment I wondered what they were laughing about, but then I thought… what could possibly be funny in the Hunger Games?

"Alsy, bring that spear over here I want to sharpen it," I heard a boys voice say from the career's tent.

"Daren, why do you need to sharpen it?" Came Alsy's reply.

I heard laughing, "Just bring it over, or I'll have to get it myself, and kill – "

"Hey, stop it," Sapphire ordered.

I heard a groan from Daren, "Geez Saph, I was just kidding!"

"Don't kid, this is serious, now, let's search the area one more time for those bird kids and their friends."

Alsy groaned, "Again?"

"Do what she says," a girl yelled.

"Whatever Emma," Daren said.

I glanced at Miri, she had a panicked look on her face, "Dessity, James, get us up in the trees!"

"What?" James asked.

"GET US IN THE TREES!" Miri ordered.

James nodded, I glided down from the branch I was on, I watched James pick up Miri, fly up to a tree and set her on a branch.

I grabbed Dawn's hand, "Give me your other hand, " I said.

Dawn nodded and gave me her other hand, I slowly flew up to the same tree Miri was in and set her on a branch. When I turned around, James was already helping Diana onto a branch, I flew up to a higher branch and crouched, James did the same. It didn't take long for us to hear the crunching of leaves as the careers check out our campsite, thankfully dawn had thrown all of our bags into a bush so that the careers couldn't see.

"I don't see anyone here," Alsy sighed.

Daren started to walk forward but Sapphire stopped him, "Wait…"

Alsy froze, "What?"

"Did you hear that?" Sapphire asked.

A low growl rumbled around us, Alsy's face went pale, "Yes."

Sapphire looked at Daren, "Mutts?" he mouthed, Sapphire nodded, and tightened her grip on her dagger.

"We have to get out of here, "Sapphire whispered.

I glanced at Miri who was in the tree next to mine, her face was pale, I swallowed and looked back down at the careers.

"Daren go search the rest of the area," Sapphire ordered.

"What?" Daren's voice cracked.

"I said go!" Sapphire growled.

Aden swallowed and started walking, almost as soon as he got out of our sight we heard him scream and then a cannon went off. Everyone froze, something cracked in front of us, I watched in horror as a tree fell down in front of Sapphire and Alsy.

"GET BACK TO CAMP! GO!" Sapphire yelled as the mutt came running towards them.

The mutt was the most ugly thing I'd ever seen, I looked like a dog, just a bit bigger, it had dragon wings that were ripped and torn, it's eyes were glowing red, it's claws were like knifes just like the teeth. At the end of the mutts tail there was a dagger, the tail whipped around threatening to slice through anything.

Alsy screamed and ran, "It's going to kill us!"

Sapphire threw a dagger, "Shut up!" and then she took off running.

For a moment the mutt took off and ran after them, but then it stopped and turned towards the tree I was in, I held my breath. I gasped when I realized that the mutt was staring right at me, and what was worse was that a recognized the eyes. They were the eyes of my father.

I screamed, pure fear slithered through me like a venomous snake and it bit me in the heart. I sat there frozen; I watched the mutt as it slowly turned its attention back to Alsy and Sapphire and took off again.

"SAPPHIRE HELP M – " I hear Alsy scream.

I shook the image of the mutt away and turned around in my branch so that I could see the career camp, Alsy was running towards the tent and the mutt was gaining on her. The knife on its whipped her in the back, she screamed and fell on the ground, the mutt stooped over her and growled. I closed my eyes, Alsy screamed for a good sixty seconds, then a cannon went off and there was silence.

We sat there in the tree waiting, we didn't know if the mutt had left, and we didn't know where Sapphire was, we just sat there.

"Do you think it's safe?" Dawn asked quietly.

"I don't know…" I whispered.

"Who's going to go check?" Diana asked.

"I will," James said as he quickly glided down from the tree.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Why don't you look by air? Because you never know if the beast is still out there," I said.

James nodded flew up into the air, Dawn was shaking and clinging onto her branch for dear life. I bit my lip and stretched my wings out, everything was quiet, and it was driving me crazy.

"Its all clear," James came out of nowhere and landed on the ground.

Miri jumped down from her branch, James helped Diana down as I helped Dawn down.

"Now what?" Dawn asked.

"It's getting late, we should get ready for bed, Diana, first watch," Miri said.

Diana nodded, I got my sleeping bag out of the bush along with my orange bag and my bow, I set everything up and then leaned against a tree.

"Are we going to have a fire tonight?" Dawn asked as she set her daggers on the ground.

Miri shook her head, "The careers could still be near, we'll just have to be a little cold tonight."

The anthem started playing, immediately we all looked up, the face of Aden flashed on the screen as well as the girl from 12, Alsy, Daren. Diana sniffed and covered her face, seeing Aden must have been hard on her, I felt bad for her.

"Goodnight," Dawn said to everyone as she covered up with her sleeping bag.

"Night," I said to her as I got into my sleeping bag.

Everyone else slowly got settled down, everyone except Diana who kept looking at the sky where Aden's face had been.

**YAY! Ok sorry this took a while to post… I just kind of got lazy and wasn't on my computer for a while lol. BUT I AM BACK! Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews!**

**~Stargazer12256**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEYO!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books or characters :D**

**Lil note: someone said that they were sad that I have short chapters… I SHALL MAKE THIS ONE LONG!**

I stretched out my wings and turned over, I started to open my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun.

"Get up, we're going to ambush the careers," Miri said.

I blinked and sat up, "I thought Sapphire was the only one left."

"No, Sapphire rounded up some of the others who were out doing something, there are a total of four of them."

"Great," I sighed and took some beef jerky out of my orange bag.

Diana handed me a water bottle and then sat down, "So what's the plan?"

James sighed, "Dessity and I can ambush by air."

"Good, now here's the plan for us three on the ground, we're going to surround around their camp in three spots, then once they are off guard we will attack," Miri said.

"How will they be caught off guard?" Dawn asked.

I swallowed, "I'll distract Sapphire, as I am, James can throw daggers down on the other careers to catch them off guard, Diana, you get in their tent, because James is throwing down the daggers they will probably go in their tent, I'll probably come inside too, take down whoever you can before I do."

"Then what?"

"Dawn and I will circle into the tent as soon as the careers go in," Miri said.

I grabbed my quiver, and slung it over my shoulder, Diana handed me my bow, nodded at Miri, and then got her sword out.

"James, Dessity, you start flying overhead, give us a signal to let us know that the careers are distracted, ok?" Miri said.

"Ok," I said shakily.

James grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Ready?"

I hesitated, and pulled my hand away, "Ready."

I slowly flapped my wings and rose into the air, James by my side, the familiar feeling coursed through me. I tightened my grip on my bow, I didn't have a clue as to how I was going to distract Sapphire, I mean… what if everything went wrong and I ended up…dead…

I felt like the plans for this ambush came out to quickly, we should have thought things over, yes, some of the plan was my idea, but they didn't have to listen to me.

"Dessity," James said.

"Yeah?"

"We're over their camp, get ready to distract, give me the signal to throw knifes, and I will give Miri the signal so that – "He stopped.

I swallowed, "Wish me luck…"

"Good luck," James gave me that look again.

I looked down, this was one of the worst times to become soft, I shook the thought away and tucked my wings in to dive. I stopped abruptly and scanned the area below me, Sappire was near the tent screaming at another career who was juggling three daggers. The two other careers were further away, they were burying something in the ground, probably a trap for the mutt if it came back.

I closed my eyes, tucked my wings in, and dived towards Sappire.

At the last moment I snapped my eyes open and unfurled my wings, I found myself hovering fifteen feet above a totally oblivious Sapphire. I took the advantage of her not seeing me to load my bow and aim it at the ground next to her. The cord slipped past my fingers, it gave me a slight jolt back, I steadied myself with my wings. The arrow landed with a thud on the ground next to Sapphire, she looked up just in time to see me dive again.

She laughed as I landed near her, "Bird girl, how nice to see you."

"Shut up Sapphire," I growled.

She pretended to be surprised, "Oh… you don't scare me, because remember… I could kill you," she snapped her fingers, "Just. Like. That."

I swallowed, all I had to do was make sure that Sapphire didn't see Miri, Diana, James, or Dawn. If it came down to fighting, it came down to fighting.

"Carter, go help John and Emma with the trap, I'm just going to talk with this…goose," Sapphire nodded to the career next to her.

I got my bow ready, so far so good, Sapphire didn't even care to look at the sky to see if James was flying, waiting for my signal. Sapphire smiled at her knife, she held it up to the sun and sighed.

"Such a perfectly good knife… I think I'll use it to kill you."

I stepped back, she laughed, "Oh not right now, no, I'm going to kill you when it comes down to the two of us."

"You don't even know if it will!" I yelled at her.

"Oh but I do!" She smiled dreamily.

She gazed down at her knife, out of the corner of my eye I could see Diana slipping into the back of the career tent. I looked back at Sapphire, she was still admiring her knife, I quickly gave James the signal, opening and closing my wings three times. Within a minute I could hear the other careers screaming. Sapphire jerked her head in the direction of the careers, she growled when the girl, Emma, stumbled to the ground with a knife lodged in her shoulder. Emma screamed in pain, but managed to get back up and run for the tent. The other careers had made it to the tent already, I made a silent prayer for Diana just as Sapphire flung herself into the tent.

"I'll take care of her," James landed beside me with a thud, and nodded at Emma, who was practically dragging herself to the tent.

I looked away as James made his way towards Emma, she hissed at him, "If you know what's good for you, you will walk away!"

James swallowed and took out a knife, "I guess I just don't know what's good for me then."

Emma moaned as she slowly brought herself upright, she took out her spear and slashed it at James, James sighed, and then suddenly lunged at Emma. I gasped, I had never seen him move so fast. I watched in awe as he tackled her to the ground and slashed at her with his dagger, she managed to jab him in the arm with her spear before he knocked it out of her hands. I closed my eyes, I heard the beginning of a scream come from Emma, it stopped suddenly though and I opened my eyes.

"She's dead," James said as he wiped sweat off his forhead.

I stared at him, a cannon went off, he didn't even noticed me and nodded towards the woods where Miri and Dawn were hiding. I jumped back suddenly when a boy screamed from inside the tent, Miri skidded to a stop next to James and glanced at me.

"Diana has taken one of the boys down," Miri said as a cannon went off.

Miri nodded at Dawn, and then at me, "I'm going in."

I watched Miri slip into the tent with a long knife in her hand, James went in after her, I sighed and followed behind. Once inside I saw Sapphire holding a knife to Diana's throat, it was surprisingly quiet in the tent, I looked at the other career boy who had a spear poking Diana in her back. Once we stepped in Sapphire snapped to action, she brought back her hand and stabbed Diana in the chest, then she grabbed a sword that was on the table next to her and swung it at Miri. Miri ducked and tried to slash Sapphire in the side with her knife, but she missed. John grabbed Dawn, he was about to jab her, but for some reason he backed off and just pushed her aside. I stared after her for a moment before I realized that John was in front of me with a knife, I dodged just in time, he stabbed the air where my head at been. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and thrust it into his thigh, he cried in pain and staggered back, when he recovered he yanked the arrow out of his leg and glared at me with pure hate. I tucked in my wings and did a summersault across the room, I loaded my bow once I was upright and looked at Miri. She was fighting off Sapphire, I turned my attention to James who was charging at John with his spear in front of him, embedding it into John's stomach. John cried in pain and fell to the ground like a concrete statue, now it was just three against one, not counting Diana who was breathing hard on the ground. John's cannon went off seconds afterwards.

"Dawn! Get behind Sapphire, we got her!" Miri yelled at Dawn, who was standing beside Miri.

Dawn stood there, as if she was thinking, then she did something that I never thought she would do. She turned from timid to terrible, she brought out a small dagger, and instead of swinging it at Sapphire, she smiled at her, grabbed Miri, and then sank the blade of her dagger into Miri's chest. Miri gasped and fell on the ground, without thinking I shot an arrow at Dawn, she shrieked and then fell to the ground, silent. The cannon went off, I looked at James, tears forming in my eyes, Sapphire laughed and then ran out of the tent.

Jame stepped forward, I put my hand in his way to stop him, "Don't…"

I sat down on the ground next to Miri, I couldn't believe that she was dead… then the thought occurred to me, her cannon didn't go off, and neither did Diana's.

"They're alive!" I stood up.

"Duh, our… our… our cannons didn't g-go off," Miri said softly from the ground.

I sat down next to her, grabbed my backpack and started to dig out the healing cream, Miri stopped me, "Dessity, that ole' cream can't save me now."

"But Miri, it helped your other wound – "

Miri smiled softly at me, and then slowly closed her eyes, I covered my mouth, tears slipped down my cheeks. James put his hand on my shoulder, I stood up and slowly walked over to Diana just as Miri's cannon went off.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered to Diana.

She smiled, "For what?"

"All this…" I said through tears.

"Don't be sorry… I'm happy Dessity…"

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, she kept talking, "I'm going to be with him Dessity…"

"Who?"

"Aden…" She said in a whisper as she closed her eyes.

Diana's cannon went off, I stood up and covered my face with my hands, James wrapped his arms around me, and this time… I let him.

"Come on," James said, "we have to go."

I sniffed and nodded, "Let's grab… all the food we can.

James walked over to one of the makeshift tables that the careers had made that had orange bags on it, he took as many as he could hold, then he looked at me with soft, kind eyes.

For a moment I remembered home, I could hear my mother singing in the kitchen with my baby sister Avery, while Rosie danced around. I could see the dress that my mother had bought me laid neatly on her bed. My hand flew up to the blue bird necklace that I was wearing, I closed my eyes.

"You know…" James said softly," that's a blue jay."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "What?"

James nodded to my necklace, "It's a blue jay."

"It's a bluebird…"

James smiled at me, "Blue jays are very protective of their nests, now… why do you think your mother wants the necklace to protect you?"

I swallowed, a blue jay… it made sense.

"Come on, let's go," James said as he walked out of the tent.

I slowly followed him, before I walked out I glanced back at Miri, she was sleeping peacefully on the ground, I held three fingers to my lips and then held them out.

"Goodbye Miri…"

I did the same with Diana, tears streamed down my face as I walked out, James was in the air waiting for me, I closed my eyes and slowly flew into the air. James took my hand and we slowly flew away, deeper into the woods. The sun started to go down, James didn't say anything to me, he didn't need too.

Miri the brave one who was always there was dead, Diana the curious and courageous one was dead…

And there were only three of us left.

**OMG only three left! This is getting interesting! Ok I hoped you liked this chapter… there are only going to be like… 2 or 3 more so… YAH!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG OR MR. OKIE DOKIE?**

Lil' note: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

James sat on the other side of the fire we made, he looked into the flames as I cried over Miri and Diana's deaths. Every once in a while he would poke one of the burning logs with a stick, and then he would look up at the sky, waiting for the anthem to play. It did, the anthem played, and the faces of John, Miri, the career named Carter, Emma, Dawn, and Diana's faces flashed in the sky. I swallowed, looked down at the fire, and inspected my blue jay necklace. I really didn't know why I had thought it was a bluebird, maybe because that's what my cows name was, but it was a blue jay, one of the most protective birds in the world.

"What do we do now?" I whispered.

James looked up at me, "I don't know…"

"Should we stay in the air as much as we can?

James sighed, "I just don't know Dessity…"

I looked back at the fire, "There are only THREE of us left, I don't even know how we got here…"

James nodded, "We've survived five days of the Games."

"I just don't see how we'll survive any longer though, Sapphire is – "

"Seventeen, I know…" James said.

I sighed, "James?"

"Yeah?"

"On the first day of training… you acted as if you knew Sapphire."

I could see James' face turn pale, "So?"

"How do you know her?" I asked softly.

"I don't she's… she's just another tribute, I don't – "

I looked him in the eyes, something told me that he did know her, "Tell me."

He sighed, "I… I'm not from District Ten."

I stared at him, "What?"

"I'm not from District Ten."

"Then where – "

"Twelve, I was born in District Twelve to Nancy and James Mellor, I was taken when I was a baby to the Capitol to be tested on, when they gave me wings they wanted to see if I could fly, when I couldn't… they sent me back."

"As I got older I taught myself how to fly, my wings got stronger and before I knew it… I was soaring," he continued, "my sister encouraged me with flying, and I encouraged her with training, she always wanted to go in the Games, I never knew why though…"

"My sister and I were… really close, she loved to watch me fly… when I turned fourteen I told her that I wanted to see all of the Districts, that I was going to fly away to see them."

My memories of wanted to fly away came back to me, of when I was a little girl and dreamed of flying to different Districts.

"Go on…" I said.

James sighed, "My sister got mad at me and threatened to tell my parents, she didn't want me to leave, she was jealous, she wanted to see the world too, that was the other thing she wanted to do besides the Games. I did it anyway, when nighttime came I flew away, I flew all the way to District Ten, I really liked it there so I decided to stay for a few years…"

"And you met me when you had been there for a year…" I whispered.

He nodded, "And…"

"Sapphire is your sister."

James looked up at me, "She hates you…"

I nodded, "Because you and I were close."

James laughed, "Yeah, now she wants both of us dead and nothing is going to stop her."

"Thank you for telling me."

James smiled, "It feels good to get that off of my chest, you're the only one who knows besides me and Sapphire, I also thought that you should know why she wants to kill you so badly."

I looked back up at the sky, an animal howled in the distance, the fire crackled.

"I'm going to go on to sleep, do you mind taking the first watch?" I asked.

James shook his head, "I'm fine, goodnight."

"Yeah…" I said as I closed my eyes.

_ "Let's see how she reacts when we put her in the maze," I heard my father say._

_I turned to look at him, he was wearing a white lab coat and some glasses, he leaned down and poked a needle in my skin, I jumped back._

"_Her reactions are still pretty fast, let's go ahead and put her in the maze," another scientist said._

_I was lifted up and brought to a room where the maze was built, I was to run through it and find the exit, and if I slowed down I would get shocked. The scientist put me at the start, a bell rang and I was shoved into the maze. I whimpered and tried to run back, but I got shocked and pushed back into the maze. I turned and ran, the only way out of the maze was the exit, so I had to find it. After a few twists and turns I saw the exit, I was about to leap out when my foot got caught on some wire and I fell. They shocked me once, I winced and struggled to get up, twice, I let out a small yelp, three times, I stumbled up and ran to the finish line._

"_Her heart rate hasn't gone up, we should put her back in," My father said._

_My father bent down to pick me up, I bit him, he swore, grabbed me and dragged me to the finish line._

_ "Make sure it's harder this time," My father said to the other scientists while glaring at me._

_The bell rang and I was shoved in to the maze, as I took my first step I was shocked, I yelped and started running, I turned a right, then a left, I managed to find the exit, but this time, instead of tripping on wire the scientists let an Eraser loose in the maze…_

I sat up, a scream almost escaped my mouth, James heard my sudden movement and ran over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare," I said in a shaky voice.

James sat down next to me, "What about?"

"I was at the lab… my father was throwing me into the maze… he set an Eraser loose in the maze."

"Did that actually happen?" James asked.

I nodded, "They didn't let the Eraser hurt me though, when he was about to harm me he got shocked and I ran to the finish line."

James reached over, grabbed a water bottle, and handed it to me, I chugged it down and sighed.

"Thanks."

He nodded, "I think it's early enough to go hunting or – "

"No," I said.

"What do you want to do?" James asked.

"Let's head back to the Cornucopia, there could be some more supplies there."

"Sapphire could also be there."

I nodded, "I know, and if she is things will go down a whole lot faster, I just want to get this over with."

James nodded, "Ok."

We packed up our stuff and flew back into the air, headed for the Cornucopia, deep down I knew that I didn't want Sapphire to be there, but part of me hoped that she was.

"There it is," James pointed in front of us.

The Cornucopia shined brightly, the careers tent was still set up next to it, I looked over at James.

"What time do you think it is?" I asked.

"Around… 8:30 AM I'm guessing."

I nodded, tucked in my wings, and dove, when I reached the ground I spread out my wings and landed softly, James was right behind me. As James set down some of the orange backpacks that he was carrying I slowly walked inside, it was deserted, all the bodies were gone from the day before. I bit my lip and turned my attention to the rest of the tent, the tables were cleared of everything that was on them. I turned and ran out of the tent, James was walking towards me.

"Is there anything in there?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, everything is gone, Sapphire must have come back."

"You bet I did."

I turned around, Sapphire was walking along the side of the tent, "I figured you guys would come back, so as soon as you left I decided that I would too, just so that things will go a bit faster…"

Sapphire walked up to me, she was so close that I could see right into her dark sapphire eyes, "This stops now."

"You bet it does," I growled.

Sapphire laughed, "This is going to be the BEST day of my life, prepare to die…"

Sapphire swung her leg under mine, tripping me, as soon as I hit the ground Sapphire took out of her other daggers and stabbed it on my jacket sleeve, trapping my arm, she did the same thing with my other arm, stabbing it into the material so that it was nailed to the ground. I screamed, James had gotten his spear out and was fighting with Sapphire. I watched in horror as Sapphire got a sword out and sliced James' spear in half, James groaned and started whacking her with the stick he was now holding. Sapphire laughed and knocked it out of his hands, she flashed me a smile.

"Now," she threw the sword to the side, and got her dagger out, "I get to kill James, and you, "she looked at me, "Get to WATCH."

I gasped, James took a step backwards, Sapphire smiled, "Oh brother… while you were out seeking the world I trained, there is no escaping."

James brought his hand back getting ready to punch her, she grabbed the collar of his shirt then turned to me again, "Say goodbye BIRDgirl." Then she stabbed him. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he brought his hand to his stomach where the dagger was, he gasped for air, and then fell on the ground.

"NO!" I screamed, I yanked my right arm to the side, the material finally broke, I yanked the dagger out of the ground near my left arm.

"Now it's your turn," Sapphire said as she brought out her favorite blade.

I picked up the sword that she had thrown to the side, anger swelled up in me, how dare she kill James, my James! I ran towards her and swung the sword, she ducked and tried to trip me again, I jumped out of the way. Sapphire groaned and charged towards me, I slashed at her, she blocked my sword with her dagger, I opened my wings and flapped once, Sapphire stepped back, and then lunged at me again. I ducked away from her attempt to stab me, she rolled on the ground and screamed in frustration. I had my sword pointed out towards her, I had no clue how to use it, but I was going to try. Sapphire ran towards me again and swung at me with her dagger, she suddenly brought her hand to her neck, I blocked her dagger and kicked her in the stomach, she fell backwards and hit the ground, her dagger flew out of her hand. I put my foot on her stomach to hold her down, she scratched at my shoe and screamed. I unhooked my bow from the orange backpack I was wearing, then I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and loaded my bow.

"You were right Sapphire, " I said aiming the arrow at her chest," This. Ends. Now."

I let the string slip past my fingers, I heard it hit Sapphire in the chest, she screamed and thrashed around. Then she suddenly stopped moving, she stopped breathing and blinking her eyes, she was dead. Her cannon went off, I immediately dropped my bow, my orange bag, and my quiver, and then I ran towards James' body.

"His cannon didn't go off," I said through tears as I bent over him.

He was still breathing, but his shirt was stained with blood, "James!" I cried.

He opened his eyes halfway, "Dessity… I – I'm sorry."

"Please don't die," I wiped tears off my cheeks.

James smiled, his lips were turning pale, "There's no reason for me to live, you don't love me."

"But James!" I cried, I took his hand and squeezed it.

He stopped smiling, "Dessity…"

"But James I do, I - "

He closed his eyes, fresh tears streamed down my cheeks, "I love you…" I whispered.

His cannon went off, and within seconds I could hear the hovercrafts coming, when it landed three men in peacekeeper uniforms ran out towards me. They started to pull me away from James but I screamed and grabbed on to James' arm. One of them grabbed me and I tried to grab James' shoulder with my other hand but the peacekeeper pulled me away before I could, I just ended up smacking my fist down on James' chest.

"Please…" I said, but they pulled me away into the hovercraft, and they brought James' body to the other one.

I was flown back to the Capitol training building, I was brought inside and up to the tenth floor where James and I had stayed before the Games. Felicity was sitting at the table, and as soon as I stepped off of the elevator she ran over to hug me.

"Dessity… you did it!" she held me out in front of her.

I swallowed and nodded, Felicity smiled, "Do you want to go home?"

I nodded and tears fell down my cheeks, "Come on," she said, and we went back into the elevator.

**OMG… (Wipes a tear) that was the LAST chapter… **

**Part 2… coming soon to computers near you. (Lol)**

**~Stargazer12256**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

I woke up to a stabbing pain in my chest, I opened my eyes to see a needle hovering over me.

I screamed, "Where am I?"

A man in a white lab coat bent over me, "You're in the Capito'ls Hospital."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you just died, and we were ordered to bring you back to life," the man said.

"But that's not how it works – " I started to say.

The man set the needle down and looked at me, "You are too important to die, at first the president only wanted one of you to live, but things have changed."

"Where's Dessity?" I sat up and whirled around, I noticed that I was sitting on a metal table that was as cold as ice.

"Never mind about her, do you remember your name?" the man asked.

"Where. Is. She?"

"She is the victor of the Hunger Games, now answer my question!" the man growled.

"My name is James, "I said, "James Mellor."****


End file.
